When You See Nothing
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Andie wasn't so sure if she could do this. How was she supposed to survive in a school full of "professionals" when her disability was sure to get in the way? Can she open up to her new friends? But most importantly, will she risk being loved?
1. Chapter 1

** When You See Nothing**

**Hey guys, this is another story. I think I might be losing my mind but that's alright lol. As long as you guys like my stories then I'll keep writing them. Yes I know I said that this wouldn't be up until I got done with We Are Family but I couldn't help it lol. I really wanted to get this up cause this is my most out there chapter story yet, well beside Mysterious Darkness lol.**

**Um I'm not gonna say much but I'm liking this story and I usually don't like the stuff I write lol. I'm just weird like that.**

**A/N-I have no idea where the title came from, it just popped in my head.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, that's probably a good thing.**

Andie didn't think she'd ever run harder and faster in her life. She was beating her twin Aydan and that rarely happen. But she had to get home, if she didn't get there soon it'd be too late. She and Aydan had been playing in the park when Tyler and Mac came running over to them. They talked quickly as they picked up the nine year old girls and began to run toward the house. Aydan and Andie had squirmed and wiggled until Tyler and Mac informed that the reason they were in such a hurry was because their father was packing a suitcase and telling their mother that he was finished.

Andie had jumped down from Tyler's arms the moment she figured out what he meant by being finished. And she started to run, hard and fast in the direction of her house. This couldn't be happening, why would he do this to them? She heard Tyler yell at her to slow down but Andie wouldn't. If she slowed down they'd miss him. The only time she ever slowed was to cross a street but even then, the moment the light was green she would shoot across the street and continue down the street, toward her home.

The front door of their house was wide open and the trunk of their father's dark red Mercedes was open as well. Two suitcases already packed away in it. Both Andie and Aydan's eyes widened as they looked at it, they shared a shocked look before racing across the grass and into the house, leaving Tyler and Mac outside. They ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and when they reached their parents bedroom they found their mother sitting on the bed crying and glaring at the floor.

"Mommy where's Daddy?" Andie panted.

Their mother pointed to the bathroom and the twins hurried over to it. They began to pound their fists on the wooden door, both of them talking at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Their father exclaimed opening the door. "Where's the fire?"

Neither sibling cracked a smile as they threw their arms around his waist. Knocking him almost back into the bathroom, but he grabbed the frame of the door and held on tightly to it.

"Daddy you can't leave!" Aydan yelled.

"We need you here!" Andie cried.

"Don't leave us!" The twins cried together.

Mr. West looked down at them sadly before looking over at his wife. She didn't say anything, she just continued to cry and glare. He didn't want to leave his children, he loved them, he really did. But parenthood was not for him, he'd stuck it out for so long because he thought he didn't have any other option.

"Tomboy." He pushed Andie's hair away from her face. "Princess." He did the same to Aydan.

Andie and Aydan squeezed their eyes shut. They knew that whenever their father called them that, he was serious about whatever he was doing. They tried hard not to let the tears fall but they couldn't help it.

"Daddy will always be there for you." He said gently. "But I can't stay here."

Their grip tightened around him to the point it was nearly hurting him. He gently, but firmly began to unwrap their arms from around his waist. No matter how much the nine year olds protested and tried to hold onto him even tighter, he somehow was able to get their arms from around him. He pushed them back slightly so that there was at least a foot between them and him.

He patted the tops of their heads before taking a duffel bag from behind the door of the bathroom and heading for the door. Andie and Aydan followed him all the way downstairs, tears leaking from their large brown eyes. When the got to the front door of the house, Mr. West turned to look down at his daughters. He did not notice how Andie's small hands had balled up into fists.

"I guess this is it." He said quietly.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, he'd never been good at this kind of stuff.

"I love you both." He said placing a hand on their shoulders.

Andie's eyes narrowed and she shrugged off his hand.

"No you don't." She snapped, tears still streaming down her round cheeks. "If you loved us you wouldn't be leaving you—you—you asshole!"

Andie began to punch her father hard in the stomach. She didn't know whether or not she was hurting him but she didn't care. She wanted to hit something, someone and since her father was the cause of her angry, why not him?

Mr. West stared down at Andie in shock. He'd never seen her get this angry before. But he had to stop her, those little fist hurt. He grabbed one fist but that didn't stop Andie from hitting him with the other one. He looked to Aydan for help but she'd sat down on the ground and placed her hands over her ears. Her eyes squeezed close tightly.

"Andrea Miklya West!" He said firmly. "Stop hitting me!"

When he grabbed her other arm, Andie started to kick at him.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, her tears blurring her vision and making her hair stick to her wet cheeks. "Get off of me, I hate you!"

Mr. West let go of Andie the moment those last three words left her mouth. He had not been expecting her to say that. Andie glared up at him before pushing past him and running out the door. He watched her go before looking down at Aydan, she was staring up him.

"Do you hate me too?" He asked tiredly.

Aydan simple stared at him. She didn't speak as she stood up and walked around him as well. But when she reached the door, she turned around to face him.

"Goodbye Dad." She whispered.

--

Andie ran past Tyler and Mac, not stopping to answer their quick questions or tell them what happened inside. She wasn't too sure at first where she was going, but the more she thought it the more she figured the park would have to do. The sun was just about to set and the park was starting to empty out. The smaller children had gone home a while ago but even now the teenagers and adults were starting to head home.

When Andie got to the middle of the park, she glanced around before looking above her. The branch was higher than she remembered it to be but she jumped up and grabbed a hold of it none the less. After a moment of simply hanging there, Andie began to pull herself up into the tree. She took the branches slowly, every once in a while stopping to wipe away the tears that were still making tracks down her cheeks.

By the time she got to very top of the tree, the sun had already set and the street lamps were starting to flicker to life. Andie sat on the top branch and looked out over the park. She watched as people began to go into their houses and lights in windows began to come on.

Andie's thoughts drifted back to what had just happened moments ago and her fists balled up once more. She meant what she'd said. She hated her father. He was leaving them for what? Someone better? Another woman who had better children than her and Aydan? Or was he just being evil and leaving them was his way of proving to their mother how much she relied on him.

Andie wasn't stupid, she knew that their father brought in most of the money for them. She knew that if that money didn't start showing up soon they'd probably be kicked out of their house and have to live on the streets.

Without thinking, Andie shifted her weight on the branch of the tree. She was debating on whether or not she wanted to sit there a while longer or head back home. But her thoughts where interrupted by the deafening sound of the branch underneath her cracking. Andie closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

"Crap."

--

When Andie woke up, her head hurt. She wasn't too sure what had happened but she knew that whatever it was it couldn't have been good. She kept her eyes closed, thinking that it probably wasn't the best to open them at the moment. There was warm liquid all over her face and her arm was bent at an unnatural angle. Using her other hand, Andie brought it up to touch her face. She whimpered when pain seared through entire face the moment the tips of her fingers brushed against it. The warm liquid slid into her mouth and if Andie would have been able to frown without feeling pain she would have. There was blood on her face, she'd know the taste of blood anywhere.

"Andie?"

Andie tried to speak but nothing came out at first. She cleared her throat and swallowed.

"Ay—Aydan?"

There were soft footsteps on the ground but the soon picked up into what sounded like running footsteps.

"Andie! What happened?!" There was a thud and suddenly a small hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Andie whispered. "But I think I fell."

She heard her twin give a slight gasp, then pain seared through Andie's face again.

"Whatever you're doing stop it!" Andie just about squeaked. "That hurts!"

"I'm sorry!" Aydan exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get Tyler, don't move Andie and don't fall asleep."

Andie couldn't even nod, it hurt too bad. She simply grimaced,

"Please hurry." She whispered.

Andie listened to her twin run away from her, back toward their house. Where help was. Andie brought her hand but up to face and ignoring the pain, she began to wipe the blood away from her eyes. It hurt the most there but she wanted to open them. After a few moments of wiping and crying out from pain, Andie slowly parted her eyelids. She gasped when suddenly air could be felt blowing through her right eyelid. She didn't understand why but that's not what worried her.

Andie was more concerned about the fact that her eyes were open.

And she couldn't see anything.

**Right, that's the first chapter. What did you guys think? I hope you like it cause if I get lots of reviews from those who like it I'll post the second chapter because it's already written and finished.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	2. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

** Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me**

**Second chapter of When You See Nothing, I'm so glad you guys like it. I wasn't too sure if you guys would or not.**

**A/N-This one is named after a song called "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young it's a really funny song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

The annoying beep of an alarm clock caused seventeen year old Andie to raise her head slightly. She groaned and rolled onto her back so she could reach over and slap her hand down on the device. The moment it shut up, Andie rolled back onto her stomach and cuddled her pillow. She did not want to get up, it was Monday. Meaning her first day of school, the first day of her going to an all new school with all new people.

Curling up into a ball, Andie kept her eyes closed as she let out a sigh. She pushed her hair away from her face and listened to the sounds around her. The door to her bedroom was shut so Andie couldn't hear what was going on downstairs but she knew from the smell that was filling her nose, that Sarah was awake and downstairs making breakfast. Andie smiled to herself when she thought of Sarah, sweet kind hearted Sarah. She didn't know where she and Aydan would be if it wasn't for her.

Three months ago, their mother had died. From a cancer that she didn't even tell them she had. Andie at first had been angry, how could their mother not tell them that she had cancer? How could she keep it from them that she would soon be leaving them? She and Aydan had left for school one morning and come back to find their mother lying in her bed. She wouldn't answer them and when Aydan called 911, the paramedics announced she was dead.

Sitting up in her bed, Andie opened her eyes and sighed. The darkness from them being closed got slightly brighter but did not go away. It'd been nearly nine years since Andie was told that she'd never see again and she didn't think she'd ever get use to waking up and opening her eyes only to see nothing.

When Tyler and Mac had got to her after Aydan told them what happened, Andie had passed out. She knew that Tyler and Mac would make her better, or at least she thought they would have. Andie was taken to the hospital immediately and she had to have surgery on her face. When she finally woke up, three days later, the first thing the doctor did was come into the room and sit down. Andie thought that the only reason she couldn't see was because of the bandage that covered her eyes, but moments later, the doctor informed her that she'd never see again.

Not only that, but the scar that now covered her eyes was horrible. At least, Andie thought it was. It stretched, from the middle of her right across her right eye, over the bridge of her nose, and down across half of her left eye. It ended in a slight curve just above her cheek bone. Andie could tell just by feeling it that it was ugly and horrible, even though Aydan insisted it wasn't and Tyler insisted that it made her even prettier than she was before. Andie didn't see how but she knew better than to argue with Tyler, so she just let him say that. But when she got home, Aydan and her mother helped her upstairs and then Aydan left and Andie cried. She cried harder than she'd ever cried before. She didn't get how she was supposed to live or how she was gonna dance for that matter. She was a dancer and there was no way she could dance blind.

Smiling to herself, Andie swung her legs over her bed and stood up. She placed her hand on the wall to get her bearings before taking the six steps over to her stereo. Running her fingers over the smooth buttons, Andie turned it on before skipping to the fifth CD. She began to nod her head when 'I Kissed A Girl' By Katy Perry blasted out of the speakers. Not bothering to close her eyes, Andie started to dance around her room. She knew exactly where everything was so there was nothing to trip over, she moved her feet and popped her arms with excitement.

Tyler and Nora refused to left her wallow in self pity when Andie came to the conclusion that she could no longer dance. Tyler told her that dancing wasn't just about seeing, it was about feeling as well. You had to feel the music to be able to move with it and you didn't need sight for that. So for three years straight, Andie would go to Tyler's house and he and Nora would help her with her dancing. The first month, Andie seriously thought the two of them had lost their minds. She felt silly and stupid, because she couldn't see herself to make sure the moves were right. But Tyler and Nora continued to tell her she was fine and she didn't look silly.

Eventually, Andie started to feel more and more comfortable and then when she turned fourteen, Tyler took her to the Dragon for the first time. Andie didn't like it at first, all the people around made her nervous and she clutched at Tyler's hand tightly the whole time. That was until Tyler challenged her to a battle and she had no choice but to let go. Tyler won the battle of course but the crowd took a strong liking to Andie anyway, they didn't care if she was blind and Andie felt her confidence soar after that night. She started going out more and she went places with Aydan who was happy to have her sister back.

Andie snapped back to reality when I Kissed A Girl suddenly changed to Disturbia by Rihanna. Andie walked over to her closet and opened the door, she thumbed through her clothes slowly and carefully. She wanted to pick out something that wouldn't draw her much attention. But seeing as how she was the new girl she didn't think that was possible.

"At least Dan will be with me." She muttered to herself pulling a pair of baggy blue jeans from her closet. She tossed them onto her bed then pulled out a dark purple tank top and tossed it onto her bed as well. She then went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

As she washed her hair, Andie couldn't help but start to think about what today was going to be like. She didn't know why she'd done it, but Tyler had gotten her an audition at his old school MSA. Andie hadn't wanted to do the audition but when Aydan got in for drawing, Andie didn't think she really had a choice. Plus it was either that or she would have to go to school with Tuck and the 410 which wasn't going to happen. Andie didn't know how her audition went but she thought she did good, even if they did stop her early. Apparently though she got in and now she was starting to get nervous about her first day. She didn't have ever class with Aydan and as big as that school was that might prove a problem.

When Andie got out of the shower, she found the clock on the wall with out the face covering and gently felt the hands. She had fifteen minutes to get ready. She with her towel wrapped around her, Andie went back into her room to get dressed. It only took her five minutes to get dressed and only a minute was used to pull her hair back in a ponytail. Andie smiled when she heard soft footsteps heading toward her room, there was a knock and the door swung open.

"You almost ready D?" Aydan asked.

Turing to face her sister, Andie nodded.

"Yea, I'm ready." She said. "Just gotta get my glasses."

Moving over to her nightstand, Andie ran her fingers along the table under she felt the cool plastic beneath her fingers. She picked up her black sunglasses with the fake diamond design on the sides and slipped them onto her face. Covering the scar and her eyes, which she had now closed.

Holding out her hand slightly, Andie felt her entire body relax when Aydan's small hand fitted into hers. Her twin gently began to pull her through the room, Andie's brow creased for a moment and she stopped suddenly.

"I can't remember the steps Dan." She said quietly. "Damn it I forgot them."

Aydan put her other hand on Andie's arm,

"It's okay Andie," She said patiently. "There are sixteen steps. Remember Sarah lives on sixteenth street with sixteen steps."

Andie smiled slightly and nodded, then she started down the stairs and was actually surprised that she didn't fall. The first week that she was there, Andie's entire body hurt from either falling down the stairs or falling up them. Either way, she was in pain that first week.

"Morning Andie, morning Aydan." Sarah said as they entered the kitchen.

"Hi Sarah." The twins replied together.

Andie's stomach growled as she took a big whiff of air and her nose was filled with the smell of eggs, bacon and French toast.

"Hungry Andie?" Sarah laughed.

Andie nodded happily and offered the woman a smile from where she knew she was standing. It had taken Sarah a while to get use to that fact that Andie was blind, sure she didn't act to different but you couldn't walk up behind her and touch her if she had headphones in. If she didn't then it was most likely that Andie would say something before you could get within two feet of her.

That was the bright side of being blind, if you can have a bright side to being blind. Andie's other senses had become much sharper than they were before she lost her sight. She could hear a car door shutting outside and hear the feet of the person hit the ground when they got out. She could feel each stitch in a blanket and she could taste the seasoning change in food. Andie liked to think that she had super powers now.

"Here you go baby." Sarah said placing a plate of food in front of her.

Andie gently picked up her fork and moved the food around for a moment, trying to figure out where exactly everything was. When she had a general idea of it, she began to eat quickly. She listened as Charlie came running downstairs, he hugged the twins tightly before jumping into his seat.

"You excited for your first day Charlie?" Aydan asked.

"Yep," Charlie said. "I can wait to see all my friends. Are you excited?"

Andie nodded, knowing her sister did too. But they both were sorta lying, Andie felt like she was gonna be sick. The thought alone of all those people walking so close to her and being so close to her face, made Andie dizzy.

"You okay Andie?" Sarah asked, her hand touching Andie's shoulder gently.

"Yea," Andie nodded. "Just thinking about today."

"Don't worry," Aydan said. "We're gonna be fine."

Andie nodded slightly, biting into her French toast. She was quiet for the rest of breakfast and when Aydan finally announced that it was time to go, Andie felt her insides squirm.

The bus ride wasn't bad. But the moment the twins stepped off the bus, Andie held onto Aydan's hand just a little bit tighter. She felt her sister squeeze her hand back in a comforting jester but Andie was sure that pretty soon her breakfast was going to come rushing back up.

"It's a big school." Aydan murmured. "There are eight steps and a rail going right down the middle."

Andie nodded slightly, her eyebrows forming a V as she concentrated. They took the steps slowly and carefully, Andie forming the look of the steps in her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment when they reached the door. Aydan guided her hand over the handle for a moment before Andie bravely pulled open the door. She was bombarded with new smells and sounds for a moment and she felt her head spin.

"Take a deep breath Andie." Aydan said quietly. "Don't let it all wash over you at once."

Andie didn't reply, she was too busy focusing on all the different smells and sounds and trying to sort them out. She could hear a band playing above her head and the smooth sound of singing voices to her right. On her left there was the smell of Aydan but no sound, they must have been close to a wall. But it was straight ahead of her that caught Andie's attention, there were so many people there that it was hard to tell who was who.

"Where are we Dan?" Andie asked. "What part of the school?"

"The front hallway," Aydan replied gently. "There's got to be at least fifty kids in here, sorry."

Shaking her head, Andie nudged her sister forward.

"Just don't let go of my hand." She said quietly.

"I won't until I have to I swear." Aydan replied. "Now let's go find your first class."

The smells and sounds confused Andie beyond belief but she tried hard not to let it show. She was starting to get nervous and she felt like she was going to fall more than once. But Andie had full faith and trust in her twin and she knew that she'd get her to the right class. Shouldering her backpack as it slipped, Andie closed her eyes, hoping to get a better lay out of what the school looked like exactly. It looked like her first class was going to be on the first floor though, which was good. She wouldn't have to worry about steps until later.

--

Moose watched from the courtyard as two new girls made their way through the school, he could see them through the large windows that showed into the main hallway of the school. They were holding hands tightly but Moose could tell that it wasn't a romantic sort of hold. He frowned slightly when he saw that the taller of the two had on sunglasses,

"Whatcha staring at Moose?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Moose nodded to Cable as he came and sat next to him. Moose nodded inside but never let his eyes leave the girls.

"They're new aren't they?" Cable asked.

"Yep," Moose nodded. "I wonder if we've got any classes with them."

Cable shrugged and stood up.

"We'll have to just wait and see."

--

When Aydan and Andie finally arrived at the English room, Andie's first class, they both were slightly out of breath and had no idea how they'd gotten there. Aydan opened the door and poked her head in, luckily there weren't that many people there. She swung the door open fully and gently pulled her sister through. Looking down at Andie's schedule, Aydan quickly found the name of the man sitting at the desk.

"Mr. Valentine?"

He looked up at her. He was a middle aged man with a balding spot in the exact center of the top of his head. His wired rimmed glasses gave his eyes a slightly bugged look about them and his mustache was turning gray slightly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My names Aydan West and this is my twin Andie." Aydan said nodding to Andie who had her head tilted to the ceiling slightly as if she was listening to something above them.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Mr. Valentine said staring at Andie curiously.

Aydan smirked, he probably thought she was a little slow.

"Um, Andie's got you first period and I've got a favor to ask of you." Aydan said.

Mr. Valentine raised both eyebrows.

"And that would be?" He asked slightly unsure.

Andie caught the unsureness in his voice and turned her head so that she was positive she was looking right at him. She tilted her head and sniffed slightly, she smelled burning wood. Or something like it, but it wasn't Mr. Valentine and it wasn't Aydan.

"Do you want me to tell him or do you?" Aydan asked squeezing Andie's hand to get her attention.

Frowning, Andie pushed the smell to the back of her mind as she turned to face her sister.

"You can tell him, he'll find out soon enough." She shrugged. "Everything is in brail."

Aydan smiled at Andie, she was getting braver and braver about telling people.

"When we were young there was an accident and Andie fell out of tree." Aydan said quietly. "Andie's blind now and I was hoping that maybe you could look out for her this period."

"I'd be delighted." Mr. Valentine said in slight awe. "I can assure you that she'll be perfectly fine in my class. I remember that Director Collins was telling me about a girl who was coming to our school, you must be here."

Andie nodded slightly.

"Well welcome to MSA," Mr. Valentine said happily. "If you ever need anything you can always come to me."

Andie felt a sense of calmness slightly wash over her, at least some what. Mr. Valentine seemed nice enough and she gave a slight smile.

"Thank you." Aydan said.

"She can sit in the third seat of the fourth row." Mr. Valentine said.

Aydan nodded and began to pull Andie toward her seat. Andie felt her way along the desks and when they stopped walking, she very carefully felt around the desk and sat down slowly. She put her backpack between her feet and ran both hands slowly over the surface of the desk.

"Okay," Aydan said. "Please be good D."

Smirking, Andie looked up at her sister.

"Whatcha talking about Dan?" She asked. "I'm always good."

Rolling her eyes, Aydan gave her sister a tight hug before patting her shoulder and heading for the door. When she reached it, she looked back and felt her heart skip a beat slightly. Andie's head was turned in her direction and it looked like for a fraction of a second, their eyes met.

Aydan shook her head, Andie couldn't see anymore.

--

When the bell rang signaling that everyone only had five minutes to get to class, Moose slung his backpack over his shoulder and after saying bye to the crew, heading for English. Mr. Valentine was alright enough, never made them do more than they had too and he didn't just randomly test them on things they didn't know. So all in all, Moose liked that class.

He walked into the classroom and a smiled, one of the new girls was in his class. Walking over to her desk, Moose surveyed her for a moment. She wore baggy pants and a tank top that showed her stomach just a little bit. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was resting over her right shoulder. Placing both hands on her desk, Moose's smile grew wider.

"Hey, I'm Robert Alexander the third." He said holding out his fist. "But you can call me Moose."

He watched her head slowly tilt up and she looked at him from behind her dark sunglasses. She blinked curiously up at him before her hand slowly moved from its place in her lap, across the table and up into the air to gently touch his knuckles. It happened so fast and her touch was light that Moose wasn't too sure if she'd touched him at all.

"I'm Andie." She said in a raspy voice.

Moose smiled as she held out her fist and gently banged it against his own.

"You gotta do it like this."

He didn't notice as Andie tensed up slightly when he grabbed her wrist. He banged their fist together and then slowly pulled them away before shaking them.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked quietly as if more to herself than him.

"That's my handshake, so keep that on the down low." Moose said.

Andie tried not to laugh at him. She desperately wanted to place her hands on his face and move them so that she could get a picture in her mind of what he looked like but she was scared that he'd freak on her or take it the wrong way. He seemed like a nice guy and everything, just not her type.

"So, what did you get into MSA for?" Moose asked taking a seat next to Andie.

"Dancing." She replied softly.

"Really?" Moose frowned. "You don't look like a ballerina to me."

Andie laughed.

"That's cause I'm not." She said. "I don't do ballet, I'm a street dancer."

"Cool." Moose said pulling a notebook from his backpack. "How long have you been one?"

Andie frowned, trying to think.

"For a very long time." She finally answered. "My brother use to teach him some of his moves back when I was a kid, he still does sometimes."

Moose flipped open his notebook thinking slightly. She danced hip hop, if she was good then she might be a good new edition to the MSA crew. He already knew that Chase would keep an eye on her the moment he saw her do something other than a ballet move.

"Who's your brother?" Moose asked suddenly remembering that she'd said she had one. "Did he go here?"

Andie nodded.

"He did, his name is Tyler Gage."

Moose's head snapped up and he stared at Andie.

"You know Tyler Gage?"

--

Aydan was panting slightly by the time she got to her class. It was on the third floor of the school but directly above Andie. So that had to be a plus when there were none. She looked around the classroom for a moment before taking a seat in the slight back of the class.

The teacher was a middle aged woman with long red hair that she let basically do whatever and looked as if it hadn't been combed in a while. Her glasses were small and looked more like reading glasses than actual everyday wear. She caught sight of Aydan but didn't ask her to come up to the front.

As the students stared to file in, Aydan looked at each and everyone of them. Most of them came in with a friend or someone. But there was this one girl, she had light brown skin and bright green eyes. She came in by herself and took a seat with Aydan in the back.

"Good morning class." The teacher said once the final bell rang. "If you haven't already noticed we've got a new student with us today."

All eyes turned to look at Aydan who tried very hard to let the blush escape her.

"Tell us your name."

Glaring slightly at the teacher, Aydan sat up just a little bit and cleared her throat.

"My name's Aydan." She said just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Well Aydan, I'm Ms. Jones." The teacher said. "And welcome to MSA."

Nodding, Aydan sunk down in her seat even more as most of the kids continued to stare at her as Ms. Jones started the lesson.

Aydan didn't pay much attention though, she was too busy trying to sneak a glance at the girl next to her. She wore clothes similar to the style that Aydan and Andie had. But hers was a little bit more punk than street, like Aydan.

When Ms. Jones informed them that they would have to pair up in order to do the assignment, Aydan's breath caught in her throat as the mohawk wearing girl turned to her.

"I'm Shane, you wanna be my partner?"

--

Nodding very slowly, Andie frowned.

"Yes why?" She asked.

She heard Moose move his desk closer to hers. She sniffed slightly and tilted her head,

"How do you know—?"

"Were you eating Candy Canes earlier?" Andie interrupted.

Moose frowned.

"Um no." He said after a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Shaking her head, Andie pulled back from him just a little bit. They were a little too close for her liking. He was just a little to close to her eyes.

"You were saying?" Andie prompted when she could feel Moose's questioning gaze on her.

"I was saying—oh yea!" Moose said, his train of thought returning to him. "How do you know Tyler Gage?"

"He's my brother." Andie said. "Well not biologically, but still he's known me since before I was born and he takes care of me and Aydan a lot."

"Aydan?" Moose asked. "The girl I saw you with earlier?"

Andie nodded, running her hands over the edges of the desks.

"My twin." She said. "I'm older by two minutes."

Moose smiled to himself as Mr. Valentine called the class to order. He just might have made a new friend.

Class went by quickly for the both of them and when the bell was minutes from ringing, Moose asked to see Andie's schedule. She pulled it from her back pocket and handed it over.

"You've got class with Cable." Moose said after a moment. "But it's sad you're going to Ms. Jones. I feel for you."

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"Why?" She asked. "Is she horrible or something?"

"No, just very, very boring." Moose replied.

Andie nodded and pulled her backpack onto her lap, she put away her books and notebook before zipping it closed and slinging it over her shoulder.

Moose watched her carefully, she did it all without ever once looking down.

'_How does she do that_?' He asked himself.

Shaking his head, Moose rose to his feet and noticed how Andie did but didn't move too far away from her desk.

"You okay Andie?" He asked gently when he noticed her switch her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Yea I'm okay." Andie said softly. "Just…"

Moose waited for her to keep going but when she didn't he decided not to press the matter. Whatever was wrong, hopefully she'd tell him soon.

When the bell did ring, Andie made her way along the room until she got to the door and then she leaned against the locker right by it. All the kids simply went around her. Moose frowned as he came out of the room and touched her shoulder.

"You're not leaving?" He asked confused.

Andie just barely caught herself from jumping and she shook her head furiously like a child.

"I'm gonna wait for Aydan." She said.

"How come?" Moose asked.

"Um," Andie said trying quickly to come up with something.

"Mr. Alexander." Mr. Valentine interrupted Andie, saving her from having to answer. "You're going to be late to your next class."

Moose sighed in defeat.

"I'll see you later then Andie?" He asked.

Andie smiled at him and nodded.

"Later." She confirmed.

She was surprised that Moose hugged her and she would have hit him had she not been caught off guard by it. She sniffed his shoulder for split second and shook her head.

"What?" Moose asked.

"I swear you smell like Candy Canes."

Moose opened his mouth to reply when suddenly Andie's head snapped in the other direction.

"Dan's coming." She said.

"Who?" Moose asked.

"My twin." Andie replied not turning to face him.

She could hear the ring of her sisters' bells that she wore on her ankles. She'd know that sound anywhere. And moments later, Aydan appeared in the crowd of people.

"Andie!" She said happily. "How'd it go?"

Andie and Aydan clasped hands and Andie let out a relieved sigh.

"It was okay." Andie said, then she gave her sister a smirk. "I made a new friend."

"Really?" Aydan asked looking back at Moose who waved.

"Robert Alexander the third." He said. "But you can call me Moose."

He went to hold out his fist, but Andie caught his wrist.

"Moose, you're going to be late for class." She said. "You can show her the weird handshake later."

Moose stuck his tongue out at Andie, completely unaware of the fact that she had no idea what he was doing.

"See you later Andie." He said when she let go of him. "Nice to meet you Aydan."

"Yea you too." Aydan said.

The younger of the twins led the older one toward the stairs.

"So did you make any new friends?" Andie asked as they walked.

"Well my partners name is Shane and she's pretty cool." Aydan said. "I don't know if we're friends exactly but I like her well enough."

Andie nodded.

When they reached the steps, Aydan stopped and stared up them for a moment. She bit her lip as she looked at her older twin. This could prove to be complicated.

**Alright second done. Would say more but I'm tired lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	3. Monster Mash

** Monster Mash**

**Hey guys, third chapter here. I'm really glad you all like this so much.**

**A/N-This one is named after the Halloween song called Monster Mash cause it's an awesome song and if you haven't heard it then you should go look it up.**

**Disclaimer-It's probably a very good thing I don't own Step Up 2.**

Taking the steps was probably the hardest thing Andie had done in a very long time. There were so many of them and the people around her were not helping. She didn't go slow though, Aydan had learned to count steps quickly and she whispered it to Andie just before she was to lift her foot and step up. She only tripped once and that was both her and Aydan's fault. Aydan fumbled the number and Andie turned to ask her what. Thankfully, no one around them laughed, most were too busy to even notice them.

"Why do I have to be all the way on the third floor?" Andie muttered breathing out and relaxing when they stepped out into the hallway.

Shaking her head, Aydan slowly tugged Andie over to the room she'd just left. Andie stopped in the doorway and listened for a moment. She could hear people talking and girls laughing quietly.

"Hey Dan," Andie said quietly. "Is it true that this lady's boring?"

Giggling, Aydan pulled Andie into the room. She nodded to Mrs. Jones who had asked her about Andie in the last class before sitting her sister in the middle of the room. Andie wiggled in her chair for a moment as her hands ran over the smooth surface.

"Hey I gotta ask you," Andie said titling her head up. "What does Moose look like?"

Aydan smiled.

"You didn't tell him?" She asked.

Andie shook her head.

"He didn't ask and I don't wanna scare him off." She muttered the last part, putting her head down and picking at her fingers.

Aydan smiled gently and cupped the back of her twins head.

"I think Moose won't have a problem with it." She said gently. "But you take your time in telling him."

Andie smiled and leaned back into her sister's touch.

"You'd better get to class Dan." Andie muttered. "I'll see you in forty five minutes."

Aydan smiled and scratched her scalp for a moment before pulling away from her and leaving the classroom. She glanced back at her sister and smiled, today was running smoothly.

--

When Moose got to his Lighting Design class he ran into Monster who was getting props for Director Collins. They did Moose's handshake and Monster instantly asked him if he'd seen the two new girls that everyone was talking about.

"Yea I've met them both." Moose said proudly. "I've got first with one of them."

"What are they like?" Monster asked.

"Andie's really cool and so is Aydan." Moose replied. "Andie and I talked more cause she's the one I have class with but they're both really nice."

"Oh come on man." Monster bribed. "You don't have any juicy details for me?"

Moose laughed and shook his head.

"Fine." Monster sighed. "See you at lunch."

Moose nodded to him and turned to set up his computer. Monster was at the door when he suddenly remembered that he did have something to tell Monster about the twins.

"Wait, I do have something." He called after him.

Monster stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him curiously.

"Andie wears sunglass that she never takes off." Moose said shrugging. "That's about as juicy as it gets."

Monster pouted slightly.

"Well that's nothing really important." He huffed.

Moose laughed,

"Sorry man, that's all I got." He paused. "I've got Math with her after next period so hopefully I'll have more for you by the time lunch rolls around."

Monster nodded and left the room.

--

As Mrs. Jones started off class, Andie folded her arms on her desk and put her chin on top of them to listen. So far, it didn't sound as if this class was going to be hard at all. They mostly did independent work and group work, which suited Andie just fine. However today, she wanted them to do group work. So they could get to know each other better. Andie sighed in defeat as she told them to get to work.

"Hey," A soft voice said. "My name's Cable, you wanna be my partner?"

Andie turned her head slightly and tilted it up. Cable, Moose said she'd be having this class with him.

"I'm Andie." She held out her hand. "Sure I'll be your partner."

She heard him sit down in the desk next to her and pull it close. Andie didn't like having him that close at first but she figured she'd have to get use to it.

"Okay so, which country do you wanna do?" Cable asked. "You pick."

Tilting her head slightly, Andie thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I really like Egypt." She said softly. "Can we do it?"

Cable nodded, opening his book up and searching the section about Egypt. As he looked he stole glances at Andie who was staring straight ahead.

"So what do you think of MSA so far?" He asked.

Andie turned her head toward him.

"It's nice." She said. "A little too big for my liking but nice all the same, I've only really talked to Moose but he seems nice enough."

Cable laughed,

"Yea they don't come much nicer than Moose." He said. "Him and Chase."

"Chase?" Andie asked. "Who's he?"

"He's a friend of mine." Cable said. "Really nice guy, you'll probably have class with him sooner or later."

Andie nodded again. She ran her hands across the desk slowly, taking in it's every detail. Someone had written on the right end corner of the desk, something that Andie couldn't exactly make out. Putting her head down as if looking at it, Andie felt her glasses slip down her nose.

Raising her hand to push them back up, she turned her head back to Cable. He was close but Andie hated not knowing what he looked like. Him and Moose, she had no clue what either one looked like.

"So what do you wanna do?" Cable asked. "The writing or the drawing?"

"Can I do the writing?" Andie questioned. "My drawing sucks,"

Cable laughed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He said.

"Dude, my stick figures suck." Andie said shaking her head. "Trust me, I can't draw to save my life."

Laughing, Cable shook his head.

"Then I'll do the drawing." He said. "So, how many maps do you think we'll need?"

Andie shrugged, pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"I'm not sure, hopefully she'll take two of them." She replied tapping the tip of the pen on her chin. "That way you won't have to do much work."

Cable nodded and watched with a frown of confusion as Andie flipped open her notebook and began to write without even looking down at her paper.

"Okay so I know Cable can't be your real name." Andie said. "What is it?"

Cable didn't answer at first and Andie frowned before smiling.

"Aw is Cable embarrassed about his real name?" She teased. "Come on it can't be that bad."

Cable rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Fine my name is Jim." He muttered.

"Jim what?" Andie pressed. "I need a last name here."

Cable grumbled something and Andie frowned.

"Chu," He said quietly. "Jim Chu."

Holding back a smile, Andie nodded once and wrote his name under hers.

"See?" She teased. "Now was that hard?"

Cable glared playfully at her but didn't say anything. He turned his attention back to the map in the book that he was looking at. As he pulled out a sheet of clean white computer paper, he placed it over the map.

"I'm gonna trace the map so I don't have to take the book home." He told Andie.

"Smart," Andie nodded smirking as she continued to write. "I'll probably be able to finish this at home tonight."

Cable watched as Andie titled her head slightly but didn't stop her pen from moving across the paper.

"So while I drone on and on about nothing, tell me what you got into MSA for." She said.

"I got in for my computer design and stuff." Cable shrugged. "What did you get in for?"

"Dance." Andie replied. "And no I don't do ballet."

"I didn't think so." Cable said studying her outfit. "I can tell by your clothes that you're not some over processed ballerina."

Andie laughed.

"I call them princess prima ballerinas." She said. "But I think I'm going to have to add over processed in there."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment as Andie continued to write and Cable turned his full attention on the map that he was tracing. Andie stopped for a second and sniffed as Cable's arm brushed some eraser shaving from his paper.

"What?" Cable asked.

"Nothing." Andie shook her head.

--

Aydan found that she had her next class with Shane as well and when the girl sat next to her, Aydan smiled at her.

"So you've got a twin huh?" Shane asked.

"Yea," Aydan nodded. "She's older."

Shane nodded as they started taking notes that Mr. Valentine began to write on the board.

"What's her name?" Shane asked.

"Andie," Aydan replied.

"So what do you think of MSA?"

Aydan smirked.

"It's too big for its own good." She replied.

Shane chuckled,

"It is pretty big." She glanced around. "Do you and Andie have any classes together?"

Shaking her head, Aydan handed both her schedule and Andie's to the dark skinned girl.

"Hmm, I don't have a class with her either." Shane muttered. "But you and I have nearly every class together. Except you've got art and I've got choir."

Aydan smiled, at least she'd have someone to talk to.

--

When the bell rang for the end of class, Cable asked Andie to see her schedule. After she handed it to him, Andie placed her finger tips lightly on the edge of the desk she'd just vacated. Then with Cable by her side, she slowly walked over to the door and out of it.

"You've got dance next." Cable said. "Lucky."

Tilting her head, Andie frowned and leaned against the lockers.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"I know it sounds weird but I dance." Cable muttered.

"Why should that sound weird?" Andie frowned.

"Seriously Andie." Cable said. "Do I look like a hip hop dancer to you?"

Biting her lip, Andie debated quickly on what to tell him. From the tone of his voice she'd guess that he didn't so she shook her head.

"Exactly." Cable said. "So Director Collins won't let me take dance, now matter how much Chase protests to it."

Andie had opened her mouth to answer when she heard the jingle of Aydan's ankle bracelet.

"Damn she can move fast." Andie muttered.

"Who?" Cable asked frowning.

"My sister," Andie replied. "She's coming."

"How can you tell?" Cable asked looking around. "I don't see her."

"Give her a minute." Andie replied. "She'll be here in like ten seconds."

Cable studied Andie for a moment as her eyes searched the crowded hallways. He was just about to ask her how she knew this when the girl that he and Moose had seen her with early came over to them.

"So how was it?" Aydan asked taking Andie's hand gently.

"Would have been boring if Cable hadn't of kept me company." Andie said grinning in his direction. "Aydan this is Cable, Cable this is my little sister Aydan."

Aydan's eyes narrowed at the little part and she pushed Andie gently.

"It's nice to meet you Cable." She said.

Cable laughed and nodded to her.

"Same here," He turned to Andie. "I've gotta get to class but I'll see you later."

Andie nodded.

"Okay," She said.

She listened to the slight squeak of Cable's shoes as he walked away from them and she felt Aydan squeeze her hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just happy you're making friends." Aydan replied. "So where to next?"

"Dance," Andie said. "You're going to art aren't you?"

Aydan nodded,

"Yep, plus the room aren't that far away from each other." She gently started to pull her sister through the crowded hallways.

Andie still didn't like all the people being around her but she figured she'd just have to get use to it. Using her free hand, Andie pushed her sunglasses up on her face, making sure that her eyes and scar were completely hidden.

"You know D," Aydan said softly as they traveled down the hall. "You don't have to wear those things."

"Yea I do Dan." Andie said. "If I don't people will stare and you know I hate being stared at yet."

"Yet you don't seem to mind when you're dancing." Aydan countered.

Rolling her eyes, Andie closed them.

"That's different, I can't feel people staring when I dance cause I'm too focused on making sure I don't look retarded." She replied.

Shaking her head, Aydan pulled open the door to the dance studio. Director Collins was no where in sight and she shrugged to herself. A few girls were warming up in the corner by the mirrors and Aydan slowly pulled Andie over a little ways away from them.

"You'll be okay now without me?" Aydan asked.

Smiling, Andie nodded. This was her sanctuary.

"I'll be fine Dan." She said. "Plus you're right down the hall, don't worry."

"Alright then," Aydan pretend to huff. "I'll just leave you to your dancing."

Chuckling, Andie squeezed Aydan's hand before her twin let go.

"Thanks Dan," She told her softly. "For everything."

Aydan smiled brightly even if Andie couldn't see her.

"No problem, I'll see you soon."

Andie nodded and plopped down on the ground. She listened to Aydan walk away and out of the room before she began to stretch. She stretched her legs first before doing her arms and popping her back. Letting out a sigh, Andie turned her head from left to right, listening to the sounds around her. The girls in the corner were too far away for Andie to hear their conversation but Andie could have really cared less. It wasn't until one of them made her way of to Andie did she actually start to pay attention.

"So are you and that girl like girlfriends?"

Both of Andie's eyebrows shot up and she tilted her head back so it appeared like she was looking at the girl in front of her.

"No, she's not my girlfriend." Andie replied trying very hard not to laugh. "She's my sister."

The girl was silent for a moment before suddenly her fingers were brushing against Andie's cheek and reaching for her sunglasses.

"Why do you wear these?" She asked.

Andie just barely stopped herself from hitting her but instead she scooted back hastily and pushed the glasses up as far as they would go on the bridge of her nose. The frames of the lenses cutting into her cheek bones.

"Cause I like them." Andie replied after a moment.

She heard the girl huff,

"Well if I were you I'd take them off before Director Collins comes in here and confiscates them."

Andie shook her head slightly, her fingers brushing against the wood floor as two more girls came to stand around her.

"These are my friends Madison and Courtney." The one girl right in front of Andie stated. "And I'm Taylor."

Looking up again, Andie frowned slightly. Something about this Taylor girl wasn't sitting well with her. She didn't like the snobbiness in her voice, Andie hadn't even done anything to her to not make Taylor like her…..yet anyway.

"Andie." She finally said.

She thought Taylor was going to say something else but the door to the studio opened and suddenly people were filing in. Taylor and her friends walked away with so much as a talk to you later and Andie soon found herself surrounded by new smells. Scooting on her butt, Andie backed up until she hit a wall. Pulling her knees up, Andie rested her chin on them and tried to stop her head from spinning. She didn't like this, all these people being so close to her. At least in her other classes they were separated by desks.

"Hello everyone." A voice said as the studio doors swung open again. "My names Director Collins and we've got a lot of work to do."

Andie breathed out a sigh of relief when all the talking died down. She'd been trying hard not to butt into people's conversations and it was causing her to get a headache. Andie didn't listen to Director Collins much, to be perfectly honestly she really didn't like him. But her ears did perk up when she heard something about them having to improv right then and there. Andie's entire body tensed but she was thankful that he didn't call her name first. He called some boy named Jimmy.

As soft music started to float through the air, Andie found that she was lucky no one had sat in front of her, that way she wouldn't kick someone when it was her turn to go up there. Andie had been focusing so much on listening to Jimmy's shoes squeak on the floor so that she could at least try and picture what he was doing that she just about jumped out of her skin when the studio door slammed shut.

There was the soft squeak of sneakers on the hard wood floor and Andie frowned, who was that? She listened for a little while longer and soon Blake was speaking in a tight voice.

"You're late, not being on time won't fly in the real world."

"Come on, already with that stuff Blake?"

Andie's eyes widened for a moment and she felt her breath hitch. She liked that voice, it was deep and calming.

"That's Director Collins." Blake replied stiffly.

Andie frowned in confusion when she could suddenly hear the smirk on the boys face.

"Yes, your majesty."

Andie raised bother eyebrows, this boy had guts.

The soft music was stopped quickly and for a moment the dance studio was silent.

"Chase," Director Collins said. "Show us what you got."

Andie sat up slightly. Chase, that was Cable and Moose's friend. The one that Cable said was probably the nicest guy around next to Moose. Andie didn't have time to dwell on that tiny little fact because soon a rock song that she didn't exactly know floated into her ears and suddenly everyone around her was clapping.

Opening her eyes, Andie tilted her head. Was she supposed to clap for Chase? She didn't care how good he was, she wasn't clapping for him. That was just too plain weird and not to mention everyone was just kissing up because there had to be something about Chase that was important.

She listened for a moment, keeping her eyes open. His shoes hardly made any sound on the floor and Andie's eyes widened. The only person that she knew who's feet hardly made any noise was Tyler and she knew that Tyler was good so this Chase must have been too. Andie had been listening to his feet not make any noise and she wasn't prepared for him to shoot past her like he did and she jumped slightly.

Closing her eyes, Andie sighed slightly as smell of burning wood and apples filled her nose. She tilted her head and smirked slightly, he smelt really good. Andie however did hear his feet hit the guard slightly and she figured he must have been rolling around on the ground from the pattern of his breathing. But when the music stopped something and the way a girl giggled behind her, Andie was sure Chase had done something that wasn't exactly appropriate for school.

"Good not great, could do better." Blake said quickly and Andie frowned.

She was the blind one not him and from what she could tell just by listening, Chase had been much better than good, probably even better than great.

"Okay, Andie you're up."

Putting her head down and letting out a sigh, Andie pushed her glasses up before standing and making her way to about where she thought she should be. Turning to face the class, Andie closed her eyes. There was no real point in her keeping them opening now.

However they snapped open when a slow song that she didn't even know the name of filled her ears. Turning towards Director Collins slightly, Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Listen and interpret." Blake said.

Andie stood still for a moment, to them it probably looked as if she was staring at him in disbelief. But after a moment or two she shrugged, closing the sound of the slow song from her mind. Andie began to dance, to the beat in her head of T-Pains "Church" she was completely off with the song Blake was playing but she didn't care.

"Andie," He said. "Andie!"

He cut off the music.

Stopping and sighing, she turned her body back towards him a little.

"You're all over the place." He stated. "Again from the top, listen and interpret."

He started the music over and Andie rolled her eyes, she took a deep breath before getting an idea. She'd show him all over the place.

"Okay." She murmured.

Grabbing her pant legs slightly, Andie nodded her head slowly before clapping her hands and started to do some of the dumbest moves she knew. But then when the class started to laugh she smirk. Turning so that her back was to Blake, Andie jumped onto her toes and started to run in place, doing one of her favorite butt bounces.

"Okay stop," Blake said but Andie ignored him. "Stop!"

When the music was cut off, Andie got down from her toes and put her hands on her hips. She could hear the class giggling and laughing but she honestly didn't care. Closing her eyes for a moment she listened to Blake sigh tiredly before saying stiffly,

"You clearly have some catching up to do." He said. "We'll talk about it later."

Rolling her eyes, Andie walked back over to her seat on the ground and plopped down. She leaned back against the wall and huffed slightly, it wasn't her fault that Blake didn't like what she'd done. If hadn't played such retarded music they wouldn't even be in this situation.

As Blake called the next person up for their improve, Andie felt and heard someone scoot close to her. She turned her head in their direction and sniffed before her eyes widened. Burning wood and apples,

"Hi," The voice said. "I'm Chase."

**Hehe right sorry, I didn't mean to end it there but this is a long chapter and I had to stop it somewhere. So I figured why not there lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**A/N-Hmm I need to come up with a smell for Cable, any ideas?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	4. Stupid Girls

** Stupid Girls**

**Hey guys! Nothing much going on here, just finished my extra long report that I've been working on since Thursday. But now it's finished and I can get back to writing. Um, I probably won't have a lot of homework for a while so that means more time for writing all my stories.**

**Um last chapter, Andie met Cable and talked to him a bit. She met Taylor and got to listen to Chase dance. Not sure what's gonna happen in this one but I hope you like it.**

**A/N-This one is named after Pink's song "Stupid Girls" cause it's a great song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a good thing I don't.**

Andie wished something terrible that she could see Chase. He smelt so good and his voice sent shivers up and down her spine. Sitting up straighter, Andie held out her fist gently.

"Andie," She said softly.

Chase chuckled and banged his fist against hers softly. Biting her lip, Andie returned her attention to the sound of the squeaking shoes on the dance floor. Closing her eyes she tilted her head slightly, this person was off by half a second. Andie couldn't blame them though, this had to be the slowest song she'd ever heard in her life.

"I just wanted to say that you must have some serious balls to do that in front of Blake." Chase said, his voice breaking her concentration.

Raising an eyebrow, Andie turned her head back toward him. He was smirking at her no doubt.

"Thanks," Andie said in a fake cheerful voice.

"You're welcome." He replied matching her voice.

Chuckling to herself, Andie wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees and rested her chin on top of them. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, making sure that her glasses hadn't slipped down, Andie tucked some of her hair that had come out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"What's your next class Andie?" Chase asked.

"Um, I have no idea." She replied digging into her pocket.

Pulling out her schedule, Andie unfolded it and handed in the direction that she thought Chase was. After a few moments, he took the piece of paper from her.

"Math with Mr. Jackson." He said after a moment. "I've got that class too."

"So does Moose." Andie said suddenly remembering, she blinked in the direction of the front of the class before letting her eye lids close.

"You met Moose?" Chase asked. "Why am I not surprised."

Andie frowned slightly.

"I've got first with him." She said. "He was nice and funny."

"Yep that's Moose alright." Chase said placing her schedule on her knee.

Andie hadn't been expecting that and her hand shot out faster than she meant it too. Her finger tips brushed over the back of his hand and Andie drew her hand away instantly,

"I'm sorry." She muttered at once.

"It's okay." Chase said softly. "No harm done."

Moving her hand back to her knee slowly, Andie grasped her schedule and shoved it back down into her pocket.

"You know," Chase began and Andie turned her head toward him. "You're an amazing little dancer."

Andie's eyes snapped open.

"Little?" She repeated. "Well you know I wouldn't call my dancing little."

She narrowed her eyes as Chase chuckled. She got the feeling he was about to say something else when the bell rang. Andie turned her face up to the ceiling for a moment before heaving a sigh and pushing herself to her feet.

"I'll walk with you to class." Chase said.

Andie heard his shoes start to squeak as he walked away from her and Andie frowned, how was she supposed to follow him? All these different people were moving around her and she felt like she was going to fall even if her feet hadn't left the ground.

"Andie?"

"Hmm?" She muttered bringing her hands up to hold her head gently.

"You okay?" Chase asked, his voice coming close to her again. "You don't look so good."

"I'm okay." She just about groaned, her head spinning even faster as Taylor bumped shoulders with her

"Watch it Taylor." Chase snapped, grabbing Andie's shoulders gently but firmly.

"Wh—where's Aydan?" Andie gasped out.

"Who's Aydan?" Chase asked. "I don't know her."

Swallowing, Andie squeezed her eyes shut willing the feeling of nausea to leave her. Chase's hands on her shoulders calmed her slightly but she still felt as if she was going to fall and she brought her hands up to grip his sides slightly.

"Andie?" Blake's voice floated into her ears. "Are you alright?"

"I—I'm just a little dizzy." She murmured. "Too many people."

Blake had just opened his mouth to ask if he needed to find Aydan when the studio door flew open.

"Andie!"

Aydan got slightly worried when she did not see Andie waiting outside the studio doors. But when she peeked through the windows in the door, she just about panicked at the sight of Andie holding tightly to some tall boys' sides, her face an ugly green color. Hurrying over to the boy she was slightly surprised that he let go of Andie so quickly and moved to let her take hold of her.

"What happened?" She asked both of them.

"Too many people." Andie murmured. "Got dizzy, felt like I was falling."

Aydan reached up and brushed her fingers along her sisters cheek,

"Can I?" She asked tapping the side of Andie's glasses.

"No," Andie shook her head. "I'm okay now, I'm not dizzy anymore."

Biting her lip, Aydan nodded and took a step back. She didn't want to make it worse, but Andie's hands shot out to grab her arms tightly.

"Don't leave me." Andie whispered softly. "Not yet,"

Aydan looked over to Blake when the bell rang, meaning they were late.

"I'll write you a pass." He murmured. "Chase you go to class."

Chase opened his mouth to protest but took one look at Andie and then at Aydan before sighing and nodding. He was at the door when Andie's raspy voice called his name.

"Yea?" He turned to look at her.

She wasn't looking at him, her head was down and her eyes were closed.

"Thanks." She said softly.

Chase sent her a charming smile, unaware that she couldn't see it.

"No problem." He said. "See you in class."

--

As Chase headed to Mr. Jackson's classroom he couldn't help but wonder what had just happened. Why had Andie gotten so dizzy all the sudden? And why did so many people being around her bother her? Chase figured he could ask her later in class or maybe at lunch if she and Aydan wanted to sit with them.

When he got to Mr. Jackson's class he wrenched opened the door and stepped in. Mr. Jackson, who was writing on the board, stopped to see who had entered the class. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Chase.

"Explanation?" He asked tiredly.

Chase smirked.

"It will be coming along in a few minutes." He replied.

"Is that code for you have to think of one?" Mr. Jackson asked.

Chase shook his head,

"No, I'm serious." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "My explanation for the reason I'm late will be here in a few minutes."

Shaking his head, Mr. Jackson turned back to the board and started to write.

Taking out a notebook, Chase started to copy down the problems on the board. He watched as Moose flicked a paper note over to his desk. Unfolding it with one hand while continuing to write with the other, Chase glanced down at his friends scribble like writing.

_**Where were u?**_

Smirking, Chase looked up at Moose and looked at the door. Wondering how long it was going to take Andie, Chase scribbled something back and flicked the paper back across the desk. Moments later, the paper landed in front of him again.

_**Is Andie okay though?**_

__Looking at Moose, Chase nodded and seconds later the door opened to reveal that he was right.

--

Aydan grimaced as the whole class turned to look at her and Andie as they entered the room. She felt Andie grip her hand a little tighter and she squeezed it gently.

"Can I help you?" The teacher at the board asked.

"My names Aydan this is my sister Andie." Aydan said quietly. "She's got your class this period and we had a little bit of trouble finding your room, so that's why she's late."

Mr. Jackson nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Aydan and Andie," He turned to look at the class. "We've got a seat for you right next to Mr. Collins."

--

Chase thought his smile was gonna rip his face in half, he watched as Aydan led Andie over to the desk. His eyes stayed locked on their interlocked hands and he tilted his head slightly. Was Aydan Andie's girlfriend?

"Hey Chase," Andie said smirking slightly as she took a seat next to him.

"Hiya Andie." He said. "It's been a while huh?"

He thought he saw Andie roll her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Yea." She nodded. "Thought I'd never see you again."

Chuckling, Chase looked up at Aydan who was watching the two of them with a slight smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She shook her head. "I'm gonna go now, see you after class D."

Chase watched her squeeze Andie's hand before turning and leaving the classroom. When the door shut, Chase turned to look at Andie. She was sitting with her hands clasped on the top of the desk and her head slowly turning from side to side.

"You and Aydan," Chase started quietly. "You two aren't together are you?"

--

Chuckling, Andie shook her head.

"You're the second person to ask me that today." She said. "No, we're not together. She's my little sister, we're twins and I'm older by two minutes."

When Chase didn't say anything else, Andie assumed he was done talking to her. However when a piece of paper hit her hands, she frowned. Running her hands over the paper, Andie bit her lip.

"Do you have a pen?" She asked him.

"Yes," Chase said slowly. "Why?"

"Go over what you wrote to me in pen." She said pushing the paper back to him.

Andie was surprised that Chase actually took the paper back from her and she heard him unzip his backpack as well. She was sure that he gave her a confused look but she couldn't read the note if it wasn't in pen.

Listening to the sound of his pen slide across the paper, Andie figured that soon she was either going to have to tell Chase that she was blind or he was going to think that she was a retard.

"Here." He said after a moment and Andie picked up the paper.

Turning it over, she felt along the back for a moment. Her fingers touching the indentations that the pen had made. She smiled as his note started to come together in her head.

_**What are you doing for lunch?**_

__Taking a pen from the front pocket of her backpack, Andie scribbled on the paper before pushing it back to Chase.

_**I have no idea, why?**_

__Andie didn't have to wait long because soon the feel of paper was on the top of her hand and she grabbed it before turning it over and repeated her previous actions.

_**If you and Aydan want you can come and sit with me and my crew**_

__Andie's eyebrows shot up and she held back a giggle.

_**You've got a crew?**_

__She swallowed her laughter, there was no way any of these professionals were going to step out of their prefect little worlds to do something that was technically illegal.

_**Yes, I got a crew. Why is that funny? I see you trying not to laugh.**_

__Andie smiled brightly and shook her head.

_**It just is, I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at you though.**_

Burying her face in her hands, Andie calmed her laughter down enough so that she would start laughing out loud and get looks from everyone like she was crazy.

_**It's okay but Andie, can I ask you something?**_

__Tilting her head curiously as her fingers ran over the backwards words, Andie nodded to no one.

_**Sure Boy Band**_

__She didn't know why but the nickname seemed to fit him and she decided right then and there that she would call him that. At least if he was okay with it she would.

_**Boy Band? That's not what I wanted to ask though, I was wondering….why you do that?**_

__Andie frowned.

_**Do…what?**_

--

Chase read her message and sighed, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at him for asking but it had been striking his curiosity since he first met her.

_**Why do you flip the page over and feel the backwards words?**_

__Pushing the paper back to Andie, he watched her flip the page and run her slender fingers over the back like she'd been doing. Then he watched her face as a small smile formed on her lips.

_**Because I can't read the words if I don't.**_

__Chase frowned,

_**I don't understand.**_

__What did she mean she couldn't read the words if she didn't? Chase's frown deepened, he was really confused right now. He watched Andie hesitate for a moment before she wrote something down. Then she passed the paper back and Chase would have sworn she hesitated about doing that as well.

_**I can only read brail and since you don't know how to write in brail when feeling the indentations on the back of the paper is as close as I'm going to get.**_

__Chase started at the paper for a moment.

_**Brail?**_

--

Chuckling, Andie moved to write back but just as she did the bell rang. Taking the paper and shoving it down into her pocket, Andie turned to look at Chase.

"Lunch is finally here." She said smiling. "Praise the lord."

She turned to the right slightly and smirked, when she heard tennis shoes squeak and the sweet smell of Candy Canes filled her nose.

"Hey Moose." She said.

"Hey Andie." Moose replied. "You okay?"

Andie frowned.

"Course I am." She tilted her head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She completely missed Chase and Moose sharing a look but all too soon, Moose suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Come on, if we're lucky we might get in the lunch line first!"

Andie didn't have time to protest before suddenly she was running. Her feet stumbled and she really felt as if she was going to fall.

"M-Moose!" She exclaimed. "Slow down, I'm gonna fall!"

"Don't worry!" Moose yelled back. "I won't let you."

Stumbling, Andie closed her eyes tightly, willing herself not to fall. And just as fast as they had started running, they stopped. Andie ran into Moose's back and groaned.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

Suddenly she smelt peppermint and she let go of Moose's hand.

"Cable!" Stepping back so that they were side by side, Andie took his hand tightly in hers.

"You okay Andie?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Andie didn't answer, they were in a very crowded place. People were everywhere and they were all talking loudly. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Andie tried to listen for the ring of Aydan's ankle bracelet. But she couldn't hear it in all, biting her lip Andie held tighter to Cable's hand.

"You okay Sunshine?"

Andie turned to the right and smiled when burning wood and apples came to her nose. She let go of Cable's hand and gripped the sleeve of Chase's shirt.

"I need to go outside." She told him quietly. "Can you take me?"

--

Notice the slight fear in her voice and he nodded. Turning, he moved to walk towards the courtyard when Andie's hand suddenly took hold of his. He paused for a moment to stare at their joined hands in slight shock. He tried to meet her eyes but he couldn't see them since the sunglasses got in the way.

"What's wrong?" Andie asked.

"Nothing," Chase said. "Come on let's get out of here."

He led Andie quickly through the crowded lunchroom and out into the courtyard. He saw that his crews table was empty and he pulled Andie over to it.

"Here we are." He said smirking. "Far away from people."

Rolling her eyes, Andie ran her fingers gently along the wood table and across the seat. Chase watched her intently and after a moment or two he gently pulled at her index and middle finger.

"You gonna sit down Sunshine?" He asked.

Andie nodded for a moment before slowly and carefully taking a seat on the bench. She folded her arms on the table and put her head down, letting a tired sigh escape her lips.

"You okay?" Chase asked.

Andie lifted her head and turned it towards him.

"Yea, I'm better now." She said. "I just don't like to be around that many people when I'm not focusing on dancing."

Chase nodded, reaching up to brush as stand of hair away from her face. Andie jumped about a foot in the air and caught his wrist just as he tried to pull it back.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have—."

"It's okay." Andie said. "I just wasn't expecting it and I don't really like people getting near my eyes."

Chase nodded.

"I understand," He paused. "But still I shouldn't have."

"It's okay, Chase." She said. "It's just a side affect that comes with being blind."

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but I couldn't help myself. It was too tempting to pass up lol.**

**A/N-Hmm I can't believe that I kept her blindness hidden that long, though I thought about her telling him when they were writing the note.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	5. Driving Me Wild

** Driving Me Wild**

**Hey, hey, hey! What's up guys? Nothing much going on here. I had a….okay weekend. Okay that was a lie, I didn't really have a good weekend but that's not the point. School is trying to kill me but that's like what it's made for and I've been pretty tired. However, I'm hoping to get **_**all**_** of my stories update this weekend so that's a plus lol**

**Okay, so last chapter Andie and Chase met and talked. Andie almost passed out on him. She has Moose, Cable and Chase all looking out for her and the cliffhanger was that she told Chase she was blind. Hmm that basically sums the chapter up so onto the next one!**

**A/N-This one is named after Common's song "Driving Me Wild" which features Lily Allen.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 and it's probably a good thing that I don't.**

Chase stared at Andie.

He didn't think he heard her right.

"You—you're blind?" He asked blinking blankly.

Andie bit her lip nervously and nodded. Her hands pushed her glasses up on her nose and everything suddenly clicked.

"So that's why." He murmured still staring at her.

"That's…..why?" Andie frowned. "Wait what?"

Smiling slightly, Chase opened his mouth to answer but Cable and Moose took a seat across from the two of them.

"What did we miss?" Moose asked as he started to munch away on a tofu dog.

"Eh the usual." Andie replied turning her face towards him. "Chase's weirdness, my blindness, nothing special."

Opening her eyes, Andie tilted her head and smirked as she listen to Cable choke on whatever he'd been drinking. And it sounded like Moose might have spit out some of his tofu dog.

"You're blind!" Cable just about yelled.

"Shh!" Chase hissed at him. "No need to tell the whole world man."

"Sorry." Cable instantly replied looking around.

Giggling, Andie shook her head.

"It's alright." She told him softly. "I don't really mind anymore."

Chase stared at her for a moment, he watched her eyes flicker slightly behind her glasses and wondered what they actually looked like.

"So why do you wear the sunglasses?" Moose asked.

Andie thought about not telling him for a moment because if she did then he would for sure want to see her scar. But her decision was cut short when suddenly the smell of oranges filled her nose and she frowned.

"Who's she?"

Tilting her head, Andie didn't think she'd ever heard such a thick accent before. It was a girl no doubt but her accent threw Andie off for a second.

"Kiddo." Chase said. "This is Andie, D this is one of my crew members Kiddo."

Smiling slightly, Andie held out her fist into the air.

"Hello." She said softly when Kiddo's tiny fist hit hers.

"Hey," Kiddo said. "Where you come from?"

Laughing, Andie pushed her glasses up once more. She had just opened her mouth to answer Kiddo when the sound of Disturbia by Rihanna came blasting out of her pocket.

"Hold on a sec." Andie said.

Taking her phone from her pocket, Andie flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Yes I know I wasn't in there but it's all Moose fault." She said quickly before her twin could get a chance to speak.

"Explain." Aydan said.

"Moose was hungry." Andie replied simply. "He took my arm and started running, I couldn't tell him you were coming for me cause I was focusing on not falling."

Andie smirked when she heard her baby twin sigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yep." Andie nodded. "I'm in the courtyard if you wanna come out here."

"Actually, I was thinking about spending lunch with Shane." Aydan paused. "Is that okay?"

Andie smiled brightly.

"Coarse it is." She said. "Go have fun with your new friend little sis."

Andie laughed and hung up before Aydan could reply.

"Hey Andie," Cable said quietly.

"Hmm?" She murmured picking at her hands.

"Where's your lunch?" He asked.

Andie's head snapped up.

"Oh shit," She murmured. "Lunch."

Andie's eyebrows furrowed and she racked her mind for what she was going to eat. She was hungry but the cafeteria was too crowded for her to go into.

"What do you want to eat?" Chase murmured leaning close to her.

Andie felt her cheeks heat up at the closeness and she forced herself not to lean away.

"I—I don't know." She replied. "But you're kinda close Boy Band."

She let out a breath when he pulled back slightly and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, I don't mean to offend you but I'm not use to people getting this close." Andie told him softly.

Chase shook his head, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"What do you want to eat Andie." He asked softly.

Andie shrugged,

"I don't know." She replied.

Placing a hand on her stomach Andie smirked when it growled. She heard Chase chuckle and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on Sunshine."

Andie's jumped slightly when Chase's hands took both of hers and pulled her to her feet.

"You've gotta warn me before you do stuff like that Boy Band." She said as she stumbled slightly before sitting on the table.

"Sorry." Chase said.

Shaking her head, Andie steadied herself before standing up again.

"It's fine." She said.

Chase smiled slightly before pulling on her hand slightly and leading her back into the cafeteria. Andie closed her eyes at all the noise and chattering but she couldn't block all the different smells that invaded her nose.

"Okay Sunshine." Chase said breaking her thoughts as they stopped suddenly. "You have a choice between pepperoni pizza and some weird looking stuff that I don't think you can swallow."

Laughing, Andie shook her head.

"I think I'll stick with the pizza."

Chase smiled and without letting go of her hand, picked up a tray of pepperoni pizza.

"Good choice." He told her. "And to drink there's a bunch of different soda, what do you like?"

"Is there Pepsi?" Andie asked as he let go to pick up what she wanted.

"Yep," Chase nodded picking one up and putting it on the tray before retaking Andie's hand.

"Now can we get out of here?" Andie asked. "My head's starting to spin."

"Yea," Chase said tugging on her hand. "Let's go get you fed."

Andie smiled as Chase pulled her through what felt like a maze of people before they were back outside. She breathed calmly and let her grip on his hand relax slightly.

"Jeez you've got a grip on you." Chase teased as they went back over the crews' table.

"Oh shut up." Andie countered. "Just cause you've got no muscles."

She heard Chase scoff.

"No muscles, you've got to be kidding me."

Giggling, Andie noticed that the loudness of the table they'd been approaching had quieted as they got closer.

"Guys, she's not a piece of art from a museum." Chase sighed when they stopped. "So stop staring."

Shaking her head, Andie ran her fingers along her seat once more before taking it again. She felt Moose bump her shoulder and she turned her head towards him.

"So why do you wear the sunglasses?" He asked.

Picking up her pizza, Andie took a bite and swallowed before answering.

"I have a scar," She said quietly. "From where I fell, I don't like it and I figure that people will stare even more than they already do."

She took another bite of her pizza and sighed.

"How do you know you don't like it if you've never seen it?" Cable asked.

"Cable!" Chase and Moose both hissed.

Andie on the other hand laughed.

"I can feel it." She told him softly. "The first month after they took off the bandage best believe all I did was sit and trace my fingers over it. I know what it looks like."

Cable didn't say anything and Andie was about to open her pop when a soft quiet voice interrupted her.

"What do you mean she's never seen it?"

Tilting her head, Andie stopped for a moment.

"I'm blind." She said to the quiet voice.

She heard the whole table, well the ones that had not been there when she left gasp and Andie put her head down. She could feel eyes on her and it made her stomach turn slightly.

"Guys," Chase said threateningly. "Stop staring."

Andie lifted her head slightly and frowned,

"What are you?" She teased turning her head toward Chase. "The leader?"

She heard Chase chuckle,

"He's not the leader." A male voice said. "We're all just scared of him."

As everyone laughed, Andie tilted her head some more.

"How many people are here?" She asked Moose.

"Um there's me, Chase, Cable, Kiddo, Hair, Smiles, Fly, and Monster." He said after a moment or two.

Andie was silent for a moment.

"Hey Andie," Cable said suddenly. "Can you tell people apart if they were like all in a room but no one was talking?"

"Cable." Chase warned.

Placing her hand on Chase's shoulder, Andie smiled slightly in Cable's direction.

"I can," She nodded.

"How?" Cable pressed. "Do you have to like touch them or something?"

Shaking her head, Andie took another bite of pizza.

"Each person has a different about them, all I have to do is memorize smells and I'll never forget another person's name."

There was silence for a moment.

"What do I smell like?"

Turning towards him, Andie grinned at Moose.

"What did I ask you if you'd been eating earlier?" She countered.

"I smell like Candy Canes!" Moose exclaimed in outrage. "No I don't!"

"Moose, how you gonna tell her and then deny it?" The soft voice asked with a slight laugh.

"Yea how you gonna tell me?" Andie teased.

Moose bumped shoulders with her and muttered for her to shut up.

"What about me?" Cable asked.

"You smell like peppermint," Andie said.

"Peppermint?" Cable asked confused. "Why?"

"How should I know?" Andie asked. "It's your body, I'm just telling you what you smell like."

Cable stuck his tongue out her and made the noise to go with it. Andie mimicked him a smile.

"And me?" Chase asked.

Andie turned to face him,

"You smell like burning wood." She paused for a moment, inhaling deeply just because she could. "And apples."

"Hmm, what bout me?" Kiddo asked.

Andie smiled slightly,

"You smell like oranges, I know because when you came over I suddenly smelled oranges."

Going back to her pizza, Andie thought she was gonna choke on it when suddenly about four different voices started to ask her what they smelled like.

"Whoa," She said raising a hand. "Too many people talking to me at once guys, slow it down."

"Can you tell us what the rest of us smell like?" A voice asked.

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you guys wanna know?" She asked confused. "It's really not that important. It's just my way of remembering."

"Yea but it's cool."

Andie snorted before sighing,

"You'll have to come closer though, I can't really make out one smell with you so far away, Chase and Cable's smells get in the way." Andie paused. "I sound like a dog."

The others laughed and had she not been so focused on them all suddenly moving around, she would have asked them what was so funny about what she said. Andie had just gotten ready to ask them why they were moving when a new smell completely surrounded her. Closing her eyes, Andie tilted her head and sniffed.

"You smell like roses." She murmured. "She grew Scarlet Carson's for me in our window box and our place always smelled like roses."

"What?" The soft voice in front of her asked.

"V For Vendetta." Chase's voice said. "You like that movie?"

Andie nodded,

"Very much so." She turned her attention back to the soft voice in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Fly." She said still quietly.

Andie nodded for a moment.

"Fly, hmm I just might call you S.C, for Scarlet Carson's." She said grinning. "Okay?"

"That's cool." Fly said.

"What about me?"

Andie jumped back slightly as someone sat infront of Fly and was even closer to her than Chase been.

"Hair man scoot back," Moose said. "She don't like people that close."

"My bad." The guy named Hair said.

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"You smell like cherry shampoo my man." She said laughing slightly. "How long is your hair?"

"Um like just past my shoulder." Hair replied.

"Hmm, I bet that cool." Andie said.

"My turn yo."

Andie rolled her eyes as yet someone else sat in front of her and a whole new smell was filling her nose.

"Coffee," She murmured. "You smell like coffee, badly."

The guy in front of her chuckled.

"What can I say?" Andie was sure he shrugged. "I like coffee."

Andie nodded slightly.

"So am I done sniffing people?" She asked.

"Nope, you've still got me." A guy voice said.

Andie patted the now vacant spot in front of her. There was a slight thud and Andie titled her head while closing her eyes.

"Hmm, this is gonna sound really weird but you smell like gummy bears." She said opening her eyes. "Just plain gummy bears."

"Cool." The guy said laughing. "I'm Smiles by the way."

"Nice to meet you Smiles." Andie said nodding. "Now am I done?"

She heard some of them laugh and suddenly a hand slipped into hers.

"Come on Sunshine." Chase said. "It's almost time for class."

Andie groaned as she clambered to her feet, shouldering her backpack on the way.

"Already?" She asked. "It's like we just got outside."

Chase chuckled and shook his head. As they walked hand in hand back into the school he smiled to himself. He could get use to this.

**Eh I'm not happy with this chapter, it's a filler one. Just wanted to get nearly everyone introduced and stuff like that. But yea next chapter should have drama at least I'm hoping for some drama.**

**A/N-Special thanks to 5t4c3y for helping me out with all the different smells!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	6. So What?

** So What?**

**Hey guys, getting ready to go to my little cousins football game then I'm going to my school's football game afterwards, so this won't get up until later tonight probably. I'm happy though it's the weekend but it's weird cause we're already a month and a half in to school and it doesn't feel like it. Hopefully though it will keep going this fast and it'll be summer again!**

**Um last chapter was a filler with everyone getting introduced and stuff. The whole crew now knows that she's blind and they're all cool with it. I'm not really sure what's going to happen this chapter but it'll be good I promise.**

**A/N-This one is named after Pink's new song "So What?" cause it's a cool song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I do own the idea of making Andie blind.**

As the day wore on, Andie found that if she didn't have class with Chase then she had it with either Cable or Moose, so she'd never go into a classroom without someone holding her hand to help her. As childish as that sounded, Andie was actually glad, since she and Aydan didn't have any classes together she had to figure out some way to be able to get around.

Her last class was science and she had that with the entire crew. They sat at tables of four and Chase, Cable, Moose and Andie sat at the one all the way in the back. Their teacher, Mr. Corey droned on and on through the entire class period. During that time, Moose and Cable played tic-tac toe while Chase stared into space and Andie drifted in and out of sleep.

"Is this class always this boring?" She murmured to Chase during her state of consciousness.

"I thought you were sleep." He said smiling down at her.

Andie opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, before pushing her glasses up.

"I sorta was." She replied. "But at the moment I'm awake."

"Well, from what I hear from the seniors' yea it is."

Andie heaved a sigh before burying her face in her arms. She didn't know how she was going to survive this class.

But when the bell rang moments later, her head snapped up.

"Schools over!" Moose just about yelled.

Once more he was taking Andie's hand in his and pulling her quickly through the crowded halls.

"Moose," Andie said quickly. "Slow down, please."

"Sorry," Moose said slowing instantly. "I keep forgetting."

Chuckling, Andie shook her head but moved closer to the boy as they turned into an even more crowded hallway.

"I don't like this." She murmured. "Too many people, too much noise."

Instinctively she reached back for Aydan but when her hand grasped nothing but air, Andie flexed her fingers and grimaced. She could feel herself starting to tense up and Andie tried to breath deeply.

'_You're okay_.' She tired to tell herself. '_Moose won't let anything happen to you._'

"Are you alright Andie?"

Reaching back, Andie's hand came in contact with the fabric of Chase's shirt and she gripped at it tightly.

"No I'm not." She replied. "There are too many people here, it's making my head spin and I can't think straight and I feel like I'm going to fall."

Andie ran into the back of Moose when he stopped suddenly,

"I really wish you'd stop doing that." She told him laughing. "We're going to fall over each other one day."

She heard Moose laugh.

"I told you I keep forgetting." He said.

Andie nodded slightly and turned her head from left to right. Listening to all the laughter and chatter that was coming from all different directions.

"Why did we stop?" She asked out loud.

"The front doors crowded," Chase replied gently. "It might take a minute to get out."

Andie tried not to sigh, she opening her eyes and ran the hand that had been gripping Chase's shirt over her face roughly. She winced at the tingle that raced through her eyes and scratched gently just under the part of the scar that crossed the bridge of her nose.

She jumped and tense slightly when warm hands were suddenly on her flat stomach. But when she was suddenly pulled back into a solid chest and the aroma of burning wood along with apples filled her nose, she relaxed.

"You okay Andie?" Chase asked her softly.

"Yea," She nodded. "I just wasn't expecting hands on my tummy."

"Are you okay with it?" Chase asked. "I don't mean to touch you this much it's just you seem calmer when you have people you know surrounding you."

Andie smiled.

"It's fine, you're okay." She paused. "But you gotta start warning me Boy Band."

"I'm like Moose when it comes to that." Chase replied. "I keep forgetting."

Chuckling, Andie shook her head.

"Look, it's taking forever to get out of here." She paused. "Is the dance studio open?"

Chase looked back over his shoulder.

"Yea, why do you ask?" He looked down at her.

"Will you take me there please?" Andie asked. "I really wanna dance right now."

"That's a good idea." Moose said excitedly. "I wanna see you dance."

Andie laughed and let the boys turn her around and lead her away from all the people, as the laughter and talking started to wear down, Andie let her body relax and soon Disturbia was blasting out of her pocket.

"Yes Dan?" Andie asked flipping the phone open and holding it to her ear.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Um going to the dance studio." Andie replied. "I wanna dance right quick before we go home."

"I'll be in the front when you get done." Aydan said. "Call me."

"Okay." Andie said.

Pushing her phone back down into her pocket, Andie heard Moose open up the doors to the studio and she smiled when they entered the quiet room.

She dug around in her pocket on the calf of her left leg and pulled out her Ipod. Andie had taken a day to memorize her Ipod completely, it'd taken a long time but she wouldn't be able to function without her Ipod so it was well worth it.

"What are you going to dance to?" Chase asked.

Andie handed him the Ipod and waited for him to go plug it in. She walked in circles as she tried to get the layout in her mind for the studio looked like. Music was soon floating through the air and Andie smiled. From her back pocket she pulled out a black silk thin scarf. Taking off her glasses but keeping her head down so that her hair covered her face, Andie tied the scarf around her eyes before sliding her glasses across the floor and out of her way.

_You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

Andie started out simple, a couple of steps, a few turns. Just so she could get her balance and let the music fill her up. Soon she started to move her arms and pop them, creating a few boxes. She rolled her body and held her arm straight out in front of her, bouncing slightly, she turned her head to the left and back again.__

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

Sliding her feet across the ground, Andie stuck her hip out before spinning down to her knees and spinning twice. She kicked across the floor and did a backwards roll onto her feet. Hitting her hip slightly to keep the beat, Andie popped her hips back and forth before placing both hands on her chest and popping her whole body back.__

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

Andie moved her arms quickly as the song got slightly faster. Placing one hand on her hip, she bounced in place before sliding back down to her knees and sliding forward just a little. She had not had enough room or space to dance like this in a long time and she found that she missed it.__

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

Sitting on the floor, Andie placed her feet on it flat before putting her hands behind her and rising up on her finger tips. She moved her feet quickly before kicking back to doing upside jumping jacks.__

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Standing up, Andie rocked her hips back and forth. Thinking about what she wanted to do next, spinning slightly, she started to tick her entire body while walking in a circle.__

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just—

Andie stumbled as her music was suddenly stopped. She tumbled to her butt with a slight huff.

"Blake!" She heard Chase nearly yell. "You messed her up!"

Tilting her head, Andie frowned slightly. She'd not heard Blake come in.

"She shouldn't be in here." Blake said. "School's over."

"Yea but I brought her in here," Chase snapped. "All the people in the hallway were making her uneasy."

Blake didn't say anything and Andie sighed before heaving herself to her feet. She didn't know where anything was anymore, when she was dancing she had a general layout of what the studio looked like. But she'd been stopped in the middle of her dance and her mind had been focused solely on her moves, now her mind wouldn't let her remember her layout.

"We need to discuss how we're going to get you up to everyone else's level Andie." Blake's voice said.

Andie heard him walk over to her and she was just about to back up when he stopped. Andie hadn't been this close to Blake since they'd met, but now that he'd come so close to her she now knew that he smelled like Bounce Laundry detergent. She just barely held back a giggle.

"Did you not see what I just saw?" A new voice asked. "She's amazing."

Andie frowned, it was a child's voice. A boy voice

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked the new person.

"Got bored at school decided to catch the bus down here." The kid answered. "I'm glad I did, she's an amazing dancer."

"Yea she is." Chase said.

Andie smiled and rolled her eyes, she wasn't that great.

"Who is that?" She asked finally.

"Oh right, Andie this is me and Chase's little brother Alex." Blake said. "Alex this is MSA's newest student Andie."

Andie heard footsteps head towards her and she looked down when the voice came from below her. She tilted her head slightly at the new smell of chocolate and vanilla floated up to her.

"Nice to meet you Andie."

Sticking out her fist, Andie smiled when a smaller one was banged against hers.

"Same to you Alex."

"Can I ask you something?" Alex hesitated slightly, as if he wasn't too as to whether he should have said anything at all.

"Sure." Andie nodded.

"Why do you wear the blindfold?" He asked. "Isn't hard to see what you're doing?"

Andie smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"No, because I can't see what I'm doing without it on either." She said.

"I don't understand." Alex said in complete confusion.

"When I was little, I fell out of a tree and lost my sight." Andie said.

She heard Alex gasp slightly.

"Can I see?" He asked softly. "Your scar?"

"Alex." Chase's voice said warningly.

Andie smiled down at him,

"Another day." She told him. "I've gotta go find my twin and head home."

"Okay." Alex said. "But I'ma hold you to it cause I bet the scar is really cool."

Andie smiled down at him before taking out her phone and pressing the number one speed dial.

"You ready already?" Aydan asked.

"Yea but it's not my fault." Andie said. "I got interrupted."

Andie felt a hand slip into hers and she smiled in Chase's direction.

"I'll meet you by the bus stop?" She asked her sister.

"Yea, that's cool." Aydan replied. "See you in a few."

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Andie turned her head in Chase's direction. Something was wrong because he had tensed up all of the sudden.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"You're taking the bus?" He asked.

"Yea." Andie said slowly frowning. "What's wrong with the bus?"

Chase didn't answer at first,

"You're not taking the bus." He said.

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"And how pray tell do you expect me and Aydan to get home then if we don't?" She asked Chase, placing the hand that wasn't enclosed in his on her hip and cocking it slightly.

"I'ma take you." Chase said. "It's not safe for you two to be riding the bus."

"Why?" Andie asked. "We both can take care of ourselves and it's not dark outside."

Chase huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're not taking the bus Sunshine." He said. "And that's final."

"Don't make me hurt you Chase." Andie just about growled. "Don't talk to me like a little kid."

She heard the smile in Chase's voice when he replied.

"But you are little." He said. "I can see over the top of your head, ergo you're little."

Andie glared at him from behind her silk scarf. Taking a step closer to him, Andie titled her head up in his direction. Grabbing hold of his shirt, she yanked him down til she could feel his breath on her face.

"Call me little one more time." She growled.

Andie could hear Alex and Moose chuckling somewhere behind her.

"Alright, alright." Chase said. "You're not little, but you're not riding the bus either."

Andie unballed her fists from his shirt and smiled brightly up at him.

"Fine," She said. "Now will someone please hand me my glasses and bag"

There were footsteps on the hard wood floor and moments later, Alex's hands were gently sitting her glasses in her free hand.

"Thanks Alex." She said.

When he gave her the strap of her backpack and Andie slung it over her shoulder. She shoved her glasses into the pocket that she'd taken her scarf from before letting out a sigh and turning her face towards Chase.

"You ready?" He asked taking her hand gently.

"Yep." Andie nodded.

Chase gave a slight tug on her hand and Andie started to follow him out of the room.

"Hey Andie." Alex called.

"Yes?" Andie replied turning around.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly.

Andie gave him a warm smile.

"If you like," She replied. "Tell you what, if you come here after school tomorrow we'll meet here and I'll show you my scar."

"Really?" Alex asked with excitement.

Andie laughed and nodded.

"Really."

--

Chase smiled when he saw the look of adoration that Alex gave Andie when she told him that tomorrow she'd show him her scar. As the two of them walked out into the now deserted hallway, Chase couldn't help but look down at their joined hands. It wasn't supposed to mean anything but Chase couldn't help but notice that earlier that day at lunch, she had been holding Cable's hand and could stay holding it but instead she took his. And Chase liked that she had done that.

Shaking his head, Chase frowned slightly. He shouldn't be thinking like that, it was only her first day for crying out loud. His silence must have puzzled Andie because she squeezed his hand gently, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You okay Boy Band?" She asked, her face turned toward him but the black scarf preventing him from seeing her eyes.

"Yea," Chase nodded. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Andie asked.

Chase bit his lip, he couldn't tell her that he was thinking about her. She'd probably freak on him.

'_No, she'd probably hit you_.' Chase's mind told him with a laugh.

As they headed out the front door, Chase started to descend down the stairs with Andie still holding his hand tightly.

"Chase!" Andie squeaked. "Wait!"

--

Andie had forgotten to tell him that he had to count the steps and tell her how many there were. And it didn't dawn on her until she went to step and her foot slipped down and off the first step.

Stumbling, Andie fell into Chase and her world spun as the both of them fell and rolled down the steps. Andie felt her elbows scrap on the concrete steps and she winced, but she was careful to keep her head up. She didn't want to hit it.

When they reached the bottom of the steps with a thud, Andie groaned. She was lying on top of Chase, her hands had scraped the steps as well and as she pushed herself up on them they stung.

"Are you okay?" Chase voice asked her.

Andie didn't reply at first, they were closer than she'd thought. Her face must have been only inches away from his, she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Wincing as she moved her banged up knee, Andie turned her face down towards his.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Chase said. "I didn't mean to make you fall—."

"It's okay Chase." Andie murmured. "I'm not hurt, couple of scraps a few bruises but other than that okay. What about you? You know I did fall on you."

She heard Chase laugh.

"I'm alright," He said. "You're not heavy at all."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so Boy Band." She replied.

They both fell silent for a moment and Andie couldn't help but get the feel that he was staring intently at her. She tilted her head, what was he thinking about?

--

Chase stared up at Andie, for the first time today he got look at her. Actually look at her face and see how beautiful she was. The silk scarf got in the way but he didn't really mind. She was beautiful with it on, he wanted nothing more than to cup her cheek and pull her down to kiss her.

'_Then she'd really kick my ass_.' Chase thought darkly.

Instead he brought his hand up to touch her side gently, he couldn't help but smile when she didn't jump. She sat up so that she was straddling him and Chase felt his cheeks heat up.

"We should probably get up." Andie muttered placing both her hands on his chest to steady herself when she wobbled.

"Okay," Chase said softly.

Andie took his hand from her side and held onto it tightly before pushing herself up to her feet. She kept her hand holding tightly to Chase and helped him up as well.

"Thanks." Chase said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about making you fall."

He watched Andie smile at him.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt." She said. "Now we should probably go find Aydan before she starts to worrying."

Chase chuckled and let her hand slip into his, forcing himself not to wrap his arm around her waist

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked as they started to walk.

"Nope," Andie replied shaking her head. "Cause Dan would give you an earful."

Smiling, Chase had no doubt in his mind that she would.

--

"Do you see her!" A deep voice said excitedly. "Man she's hot!"

"She is, but dude look who she's got on her arm." Another guy voice said. "You already know that if Collins gets a girl she's his, you better leave that alone."

The first voice scoffed.

"Not this time man, she's too hot to let Collins have."

He ignored the eye rolls that his friends gave.

"I'm telling you man, Collins will kick your ass, it looks like he really likes this one man."

"And your point?" He paused. "One look at me and she'll be leaving Collins in the dust in no time."

"Whatever man, I'll catch ya'll later."

As the guys went there separate ways, the first stayed put and watched as Chase and the new girl disappeared around a corner. He grinned to himself.

"Looks like I'm going to have a new girl this year."

**Hmm, I'm not happy with this chapter either but I'm hardly ever happy with my chapters. Anyways, I brought Alex in for a hot second but don't worry we'll see more of him for sure since you all seem to love him. And the new character….still needs a name lol. That's only reason you didn't find out who he was cause he don't have a name yet.**

**A/N-Looks like Andie might have a little bit of trouble in the next chapter….I can't wait! Lol**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	7. Crushcrushcrush

**Crush, Crush, Crush**

**Hey guys, just got back from a Haunted House. It was so awesome! I have bruises and a headache and I'm so sleepy but I wanna give you guys this update. I'm so happy you all love this story cause I honestly didn't think you all would. Anyways back to the Haunted House, I was made to go first and I ran into so many walls that I didn't know what was going on for a couple of minutes lol. Went to another one after that and know my shoulder is bruised all to hell lol. Haunted houses are dangerous you guys.**

**Last chapter, Chase thought about how much he's already liking Andie. Um we have Alex back and a new boy that doesn't have a name yet. I'm not too sure what's gonna happen in this one, but I promise it'll be interesting.**

**A/N-This is named after Paramore's song "Crushcrushcrush" which is a really cool song and her hair is great too.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a good thing I don't.**

When Andie and Aydan stepped inside Sarah's house the both of them smiled widely. The first day, which they both had been dreading, turned out to be the best ever. Aydan had made a new friend in Shane while Andie had a crew of friends.

Slinging their backpacks to the floor, Andie and Aydan went into the kitchen where Sarah was starting dinner. She smiled at the twins as they both sat at the table, Andie's smile was slightly wider than her sisters' and Sarah was surprised.

"How was your day?" She asked turning back to the stove.

"It was great." The two said together.

"You go first." Andie said to her little sister. "I wanna hear all about this Shane person."

"You've got a boyfriend already Aydan?" Sarah asked.

Aydan was thankful that her twin could not see the redness that spread across her cheeks.

"Shane's not a boy," She said grinning. "And we're just friends."

Andie smiled,

"Tell me about her, what does she look like?" She paused. "What does Moose look like? And Cable and Chase and--"

"Who are all these people?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

"Some of Andie's fan boys." Aydan teased.

Andie rolled her eyes and untied her blindfold from her face. She carefully pulled it off before folding it and shoving down in her pocket.

"They're not fan boys Dan." She said. "They're friends."

"If you say so." Aydan grinned. "I saw the way they were looking at you."

Andie put her head down and tried not to blush hard. She'd not told Aydan about her and Chase falling down the stairs. That'd really make Aydan want to tease her.

"So you've both got new friends, how are your classes?" Sarah asked.

"Boring." The twins replied.

"I should have known." Sarah laughed. "So when will I get to meet these friends of yours?"

Both girls shrugged.

"We haven't known them that long." Aydan pointed out. "We still gotta make sure we're gonna stay friends."

Andie smiled and nodded in agreement. She was just about to add something when her phone started to ring. She frowned slightly before the song registered in her mind.

"Hey Boy Band." She said flipping it open and putting it to her ear. "You miss me already?"

She smiled at Chase's laugh.

"I did but that's not what I called for Sunshine." He said. "I wanted to know if you and Aydan need a ride in the morning."

"You don't have to do that Chase, we can catch the bus." Andie said.

She smirked at Chase's huff.

"You know I don't like you catching the bus." He said. "And that early in the morning it's not safe."

Rolling her eyes, Andie bit back a smile.

"So what are you suggesting?" She asked.

"I'll take you." He said happily. "I know where you live and it'd be on my way so why not?"

Andie opened her mouth to make up an excuse but found that she couldn't come up with one.

"What time will you be here?" She huffed.

"Um around seven." Chase said. "Is that alright?"

Andie pulled the phone from her ear and turned her head towards Aydan.

"Chase wants to know if it's okay if he picks us up tomorrow morning." She said.

Aydan grinned widely.

"Tell your boyfriend that that's fine,"

Andie suck her tongue out at Aydan before putting the phone back to her ear.

"That's fine, so I'll see you then?" She asked.

"Yep Sunshine, I'll be there." Chase said.

After the two of them hung up, Andie placed her phone on the table before running her hands over it gently. She still did not know what Sarah looked like, she knew what Charlie looked like cause he'd been excited to let her feel his face and then describe to him what he looked like. Sarah on the other hand, the two of them did not always get along so Andie wasn't too sure if she would be okay with Andie running her hands all over her face. It didn't bother Andie much but she hoped that tomorrow Chase and his crew would let her figure out what they looked like.

"Whatcha thinking about D?" Aydan asked breaking her thoughts.

"Nothing really." Andie shrugged. "What's for dinner Sarah? It's gotta be new."

She heard Sarah laugh.

"It is, I got the recipe from the paper this morning before I went to work."

Andie nodded and rested her head on the table. She winced as her face ached for a moment. The Doctors had said that from time to time she'd get sharp pains through her face and they could give her pain medication but she'd probably have to take it for the rest of her life. Andie had opted for the sharp pains because she didn't want to get addicted to the pills and not be able to live without them.

"You okay Andie?" Aydan asked.

Nodding, Andie tried to think about something else. When she found that she couldn't she stood up and turned around. For a moment she thought Aydan was going to ask her where she was going but she didn't and Andie was glad that they were starting to let her out of their sight. Andie snorted at the thought of the paradox, they would not let her out of there sight and they were never in her sight.

She took the stairs slowly and carefully. When she reached her room, she flopped down on the bed. Luckily she didn't have any homework so she could spend her night doing nothing. Smiling at the thought, Andie closed her eyes and rolled over to her side.

--

After Chase hung up from talking to Andie, he heading inside his house. Alex and Blake were in the living room while Mark and Ann were making dinner. Their parents were not home and Chase was happy about that. He wouldn't have to deal with them and their annoying questions. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the cabinet.

"Hey Blake," He began walking into the living room. "How come you didn't tell me we were getting two new students?"

Blake shrugged, not lifting his gaze from the magazine.

"Because you would have went looking for them," He finally said. "And I didn't want you flirting with them on their first day."

"Looks like it's a little too late for that." Alex said grinning. "I saw the way he was looking at Andie."

Chase glared at his little brother.

"Shut up twerp." He threatened.

Alex stuck his tongue out at him before smiling.

"It's okay though Chase," He said. "She seems cool and I like her."

Chase snorted and sat down next to Blake.

"As if your opinion matters." He muttered.

"It doesn't matter huh?" Alex said turning away from his notebook to raise an eyebrow at his second older brother. "Then what happened between you and Christine?"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"She just wasn't right."

"Uh huh." Alex said. "And you and Amy who didn't last one hour after she told you I was slow."

Chase's eyes hardened at the memory.

"She had it coming, how was I supposed to know that she was afraid of spiders?" Chase asked. "It wasn't like I found that one in the basement on purpose."

Blake snorted.

"You have something to say brother dearest?" Chase asked turning to him.

"Yea," Blake nodded. "Every girlfriend that you've ever had that has been mean to Alex you've gotten rid of. Or if Alex hasn't like them then you've broken up with them."

"I have not." Chase siad. "It just so happens that he doesn't like that ones that soon prove to me that they aren't what I'm looking for."

Both Alex and Blake shook their heads.

"You keep telling yourself that Chase." Alex said. "But none the less, Andie's pretty cool."

"You're just saying that cause she promised to show you her scar." Chase smirked.

"No I'm serious." Alex said. "It has nothing to do with that I swear, she seemed cool before she told me she'd show me."

Chase leaned back and finished off the apple that he'd been eating. He sat the core on the table besides him before sighing and closing his eyes.

"Do either of you know what's for dinner?" He asked. "I'm hungry."

"I think mark is making some new casserole or something." Blake replied. "Now shut up, both of you, I'm trying to read."

Alex and Chase looked at each other with raised eyebrows before huffing. Alex went back to his notebook while Chase closed his eyes, burying his face in the arm of the couch, he settled back to fall asleep.

--

When Andie woke up, the grandfather clock down in Sarah's living room struck twelve times. Frowning, she sat up and rubbed her face gently.

"Why didn't they wake me?" She muttered.

Shaking her head, Andie swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Steadying herself, Andie held her head for a moment and when the blackness in front of her eyes stopped spinning she started to walk slowly toward the door.

Sarah, Aydan and Charlie were all sleep. Andie didn't mind really, she was just a little nervous about waking them up if she just so happen to fall down the stairs or drop whatever she was going to eat.

She didn't want to chance catching the kitchen on fire so cooking was completely out of the question. But Andie figured that Sarah had probably left her something in the microwave, at least Andie hoped she had.

The stairs creaked quietly as Andie descended down them slowly, she counted carefully and held tightly to the rail. But that still didn't mean at anytime she couldn't fall. As soon as her feet hit the cold floor of the living room, Andie relaxed just a little. Feeling along the walls, she made her way into the kitchen and over to where she knew the microwave sat. Opening it, she cautiously stuck her hand inside, when it collided with something soft and feathery she smiled.

Closing the microwave, Andie punched in the number of minutes she wanted her dinner to cook before she used the counted edge to help her find the drawer with the forks. After a couple of seconds of feeling the silverware, Andie found a fork and she went back over to the microwave. When it beeped twice, she placed her fork on the counter top and went opened the door. Carefully she pulled out her now hot food, closing the door with her elbow, Andie placed her food on the kitchen table before reaching back to pick up her fork. She sat down at the table and took the paper towel from the top of her food. She poked her fork at the food for a moment before sticking a piece and bringing it up to her mouth.

As she ate her very late dinner, Andie let her ears become her eyes and she listened to the quietness of the house. But just as she was starting to enjoy the quiet, there were footsteps on the stairs. Sitting up a little more, Andie frowned slightly it wasn't Sarah or Aydan, the footsteps were small and fast.

"Andie?"

Opening her eyes, Andie tried to stare in the direction of the voice.

"Charlie?" She questioned. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard you come downstairs, didn't want you to get hurt." He replied.

Andie smiled slightly and patted the seat next to her. She listened to him scurry across the floor and jump into the seat. Andie continued to eat her dinner, she knew he was watching her but he didn't have to know that.

"Does your face hurt?"

Andie almost choked on her food.

"What?" She asked once she was sure she wasn't going to gag.

"Your face," Charlie said quietly. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Andie said frowning. "Why would it?"

"Because, your scar looks like it would hurt." Charlie said. "It goes over your eyes and across your nose and your eyes are always white and glossy like you're about to cry."

Andie shook her head.

"No it doesn't hurt." She said.

"Oh," Charlie said. "It's pretty though."

Andie raised her eyebrows at the boy.

"What's pretty? My scar?"

"Yep?" She could practically hear him nodding.

"No it's not." Andie said. "It's twisted and crooked and so not pretty."

"Yea huh." Charlie said. "I can see it, your eyes are really pretty too, they must have been beautiful before you lost your sight."

"What makes you think that?" Andie asked tilting her head.

"Cause, they're white like Storms from X-Men now but I can still kinda see brown behind them, they're pretty."

Andie smiled down at the boy and ran her hand over his head.

"Thanks Charlie." She stood up. "Now come on, let's get you back to bed."

Charlie didn't protest for once in his life and as soon as he was tucked in, Andie went back into her room and changed into her pajamas. She laid down and pulled the covers up over her head. Running her fingers over her face gently, Andie felt from her temple to her cheek on the other side. It had not changed since she'd gotten it but she still wasn't use to the way her face and eye lids suddenly dipped in certain places. After about ten minutes of running her fingers over her scar and engraving the picture of it in her mind, Andie curled up and closed her eyes. She needed to sleep, she'd had a long day and there was no doubt in her mind that tomorrow would be longer.

**Right this one's done. Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to get use to typing on my laptop. It's a little weird but I think I finally got the hang of it. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**A/N-Charlie's so cute lol as if Alex.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	8. Single

**Single**

**Hey guys, my life has been pretty crazy so sorry for not updating in a while but I haven't really been on the computer of my laptop in forever or long enough to write. Hopefully this weekend I'll get a chance this weekend cause I'm not trying to do a lot. But anyways my crazy life isn't the subject of this story lol.**

**Okay so last chapter um it was sorta a filler. Let's see, we got to see how Chase's life goes and how Andie's does outside of school. I'm not really sure how this chapters gonna go but I hope you guys keep going.**

**A/N-This one is named after New Kids on the Blocks song featuring Ne-yo called "Single" which is really good.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a good thing I don't.**

Andie didn't understand why she had butterflies in her stomach as she and Aydan waited for Chase to come get them the next morning. She was sitting on the porch next to her twin and slowly rocking from side to side. She knew Aydan was watching her but she didn't care, her stomach was fluttering badly and she just wanted to calm it down.

"D, why you so nervous?" Aydan murmured right by her ear.

Andie shot her a look, her sunglass were resting on her folded legs.

"Could a certain, dancer have something to do with this?" Aydan teased, smiling widely.

Andie felt her cheeks heat up and she buried her face in her knees. She didn't want to admit it but it was all Chase's fault.

"Shut up Aydan." She murmured.

"Oh come on you know you like him!" Aydan said in a sing song voice and she drew it out as much as possible.

"Shut it." Andie said bumping shoulders with her hard. "It's not because of him."

"Sure it isn't." Aydan teased.

Andie had opened her mouth to say something when she heard Chase's car turn the corner. She knew it was his because of the way it slowed and came to a stop right in front of the house.

Slipping her glassed onto her face, Andie stood up and took Aydan's hand in hers. The two of them made their way down the sidewalk and over to his SUV. Aydan pulled open the passenger door and helped her twin climb in.

"Morning Sunshine." Chase said happily.

"Hey Boy Band." Andie said putting on her seat belt.

Aydan climbed in the back and Andie listened to her sister greet Chase, before leaning back in her seat. She closed her eyes and listened for a moment, the sound of the street whizzing under them had always fascinated her since she'd become blind. It was sorta like she was flying and she loved that.

--

Chase walked her to first period. On the way there, Aydan gave him tips about how to lead her through crowded places.

"You can't always walk side by side with her." Aydan explained to him quietly. "The hallways too crowded for that."

Chase nodded and shifted their hands slightly before moving just a little in front of Andie.

"There you go." Aydan said smiling.

Andie rolled eyes, she understood why Aydan was doing it. Andie knew that if Aydan had her way she'd let Chase lead her everywhere in hopes of them keeping closer so Andie would finally have someone in her life that meant more to her than just a sibling. Biting her lip, Andie looked down as they walked through the crowded hallways. No one ever wanted to date the blind girl, she'd be too complicated to date.

"You're spacing on me Sunshine." Chase's smooth voice broke her thoughts.

Andie blinked for a moment before turning her head towards him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She said, her eyes closing as her hand gripped Chase's a little tighter.

"Alex is looking forward to seeing your scar." Chase said while squeezing her hand for assurance.

"Really?" Andie asked. "I don't understand why."

"He likes you." Chase said. "You are nice to him, he doesn't get that a lot."

"Why not?" Andie asked.

"It's along story." Chase replied. "I'll tell you during math."

"Okay," Andie nodded.

They soon reached her first class and suddenly candy canes filled her senses.

"Andie!"

Andie let out a slight grunt as suddenly body weight was on her and arms were around her tightly. She smiled and warmed her arms around Moose, his long curly hair tickling her cheeks.

"How are you doing Candy Canes?" She asked.

"I prefer Moose." He replied laughing. "Candy Canes sounds a little too fruity for my liking."

Andie laughed.

"All the more reason for me to call you that." She said ruffling his hair.

From the sounds of Moose's silence, Andie guessed that he was gaping at her in shock.

"Don't worry though." She said grinning. "I'll only call you that when lots of girls are around."

Both Chase and Aydan laughed and Moose sucked his teeth.

"Don't talk to me." He huffed.

Giggling, Andie patted his shoulder.

"Don't take it personal Moose." She said. "I tease all my friends."

"Alright you two," Chase said when the bell rang. "Aydan and I have got to get to class."

Andie smiled in his direction. She was surprised though when he hugged her tightly.

"Please try to be good D." Aydan said when she pulled away from Chase.

"We went through this yesterday Dan." Andie said smirking. "I'm always good."

Aydan rubbed her sisters shoulder before turning to walk away. Andie listened to the tinkle of the bells around her ankle until she couldn't hear them anymore.

"What were you listening to?" Chase asked her gently.

Andie turned her face back towards him. She titled her head to the right slightly,

"How do you know I was listening?" She asked curiously.

"You get this look on your face." Chase replied. "It's like your concentrating really hard on something."

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"I could be wrong though." Chase added quickly. "It's kinda hard to tell with your glasses."

Grinning, Andie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Well that just makes my game all the more to play, huh Boy Band?" She asked cheekily.

"Indeed it does."

She had the feeling he was about to say something else when the second bell rang, deeming him late.

"Shit!" Chase hissed. "I gotta go, I'll be right here when class is over."

Before Andie could protest to that, Chase's sneakers squeaked away from her.

"We should get inside." Moose said to her quietly. "Mr. Valentine is staring."

Andie nodded and let her hand stuck out slightly, in search of Moose's. Moments later his skinny hand slipped into hers. He tugged on it gently and Andie took that as a sign to follow him.

They sat in their regular spots and took out their notebooks to start writing their daily warm up. As Andie set to work, she put her head down so it appeared like she was reading what she was writing. She didn't want people to start questioning why when she wrote she didn't look down at the paper. She was sure they were already wondering why she got to wear sunglasses in the building.

--

When Aydan got to her class, Shane was waiting for her. She smiled widely at her and Aydan couldn't help but smile back. She really liked Shane, the dark skinned girl was nice to her and opted to be her partner without Aydan having to ask her too. That was rare. Most people avoided her once they learned that she had a twin that was blind, for some reason they thought that Aydan only ever had time for Andie and wouldn't be able to make time for them.

"Hey, how are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm doing good, you?"

Shrugging, Shane pulled out her notebook. Aydan did the same before sitting back in her chair and looking over at Shane.

"So when do I get to meet your twin?" Shane asked.

Aydan raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You wanna meet her?" She asked.

Laughing, Shane nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. "There's been a rumor going around that she's blind."

Aydan groaned and put her face in her hands.

"So it's true," Shane laughed. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

Aydan smiled sheepishly before shrugging.

"I guess I was just happy that someone was volunteering on their own to talk to me." She explained. "I thought you might not talk to me if you knew that my twin was blind."

"Why would I not talk to you?" Shane asked confused.

"Most people at our old school thought that they couldn't be friends with me cause I'd never be able to spend time with them, they thought that I'd always blow them off from my sister."

"Well if she needs you then you should." Shane said. "A true friend would still remain your friend even if they only saw you once a day for five minutes."

Aydan smiled slightly.

"You're not like most girls are you?" She asked the green eyed girl.

Shane shook her head proudly before pausing for a moment.

"But I suppose that I should tell you." She muttered more to herself than Aydan.

"Tell me what?" Aydan asked.

"Well, see I've sorta got a dilemma with people not talking to me as well." Shane said scratching the shaved sides of her head.

"Why don't they talk to you?" Aydan asked. "You seem like a pretty cool chick to me."

Shane laughed.

"Thanks, only Chase and his crew think that." She explained.

"Well what's everyone else's problem?" Aydan demanded frowning.

"They don't talk to me because," Shane paused, taking a deep breath and blowing it out her mouth slowly. She still wasn't comfortable with telling people this, Chase tried to tell her that she should just come out and say it and screw whoever she told if they rejected her or something.

"Because?" Aydan pressed.

"Well because, I'm gay."

Shane closed her eyes for a moment, thinking that Aydan just might start yelling at her. But when that didn't happen, she cracked a green eye open to peek at the black haired girl. She was shocked to find the girl grinning at her.

"What?" Shane asked. "What's so funny?"

"That's your big secret?" Aydan asked. "People don't talk to you because of that?"

"Yea." Shane nodded slightly confused.

"Well that's just stupid." Aydan replied. "I could careless if you're into girls, it's your life not mine."

"So you don't have a problem with it?" Shane asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"Nope." Aydan shook her head. "And neither will Andie."

"How do you know?" Shane asked.

"Cause I know my sister."

--

After English, Andie couldn't help but laugh when Moose informed her that Chase was indeed waiting for her right outside the classroom. She called Aydan and told her she didn't have to come for her and tried to ignore the teasing voice her little sister used with her.

"Can I ask you something Boy Band?" Andie asked as they headed down the hallway.

"Anything." Chase said squeezing her hand.

"Do you have a girlfriend or not?" She asked. "Cause I'm a little surprised some random girl hasn't come up and ask why you're holding my hand and not hers."

She listened to Chase laugh for a moment, loving the sound of his laugh.

"I had a girlfriend." Chase said. "She and I broke up last week."

"Oh wow," Andie muttered.

"What?" Chase asked.

"That means I'm getting looks aren't I?" She asked.

"Huh?" Chase said frowning.

"Everyone's staring because they're shocked and wondering how you could move on so fast from--what was her name?"

"Sophie." Chase said looking around. "And people may be staring but that's not what they're thinking."

Smirking Andie tilted her head.

"Oh really?" She asked.

Chase suddenly stopped and Andie ran into the back of him hard making the both of them stumble and Andie nearly lost her glasses.

"You're supposed to warn me Boy Band." She said pushing her glasses up until they wouldn't go any farther.

"Hey Sophie," Chase said, his voice laced with tenseness. "What's up?"

"Who is she?" A voice snapped.

Andie raised both eyebrows. Who was this?

"This is Andie, Andie this is Sophie." Chase paused for a moment. "My ex girlfriend."

Andie nodded in the voice's direction.

"Nice to meet you Sophie." She said softly.

"Uh huh." Sophie sniffed.

Rolling her eyes, Andie huffed and placed her free hand on her hip. She wasn't up for dealing with jealous exs right now.

"Why are you holding her hand?" Sophie demanded.

"Because I want to." Chase replied. "Problem with that?"

Andie could sense the tension between the two of them and she really wished she wasn't between it.

"Actually yes," Sophie said. "I can't believe you, we've not been broken up a month and you've already moved onto the next _thing_ that will take you."

"Whoa." Andie began but Chase interrupted her.

"Andie's not a thing first of all." He snapped. "And second we're not together, she's just a really good friend of mine."

Sophie snorted.

"Yea right, I'll see you around Chase." She said stiffly.

Listening to the click of her high heels, Andie titled her head to the right before biting her lip.

"Is she always like that?" She wondered out loud.

"Yes," Chase said matter of factly. "Why do you think we're not together anymore."

"Well there must have been something about her you liked." Andie said as they started to walk again. "What was it?"

The bell rang signaling that they were both late. Andie sighed in defeat while Chase laughed.

"She wasn't always so…..not nice." Chase said once he had stopped laughing. "She use to be really cool to hang out with and she's not ugly that's for sure."

Grinning, Andie shook her head.

"What changed her?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Chase answered truthfully. "Last year we weren't together during spring break because she had to go out of town, when she came back she was different. She was mean and cold, and she wouldn't tell me what had happen to her, just that she had changed and it was for the better."

Andie frowned slightly.

"I wonder what happened?" She muttered.

"I have no idea." Chase said. "I can't help but wonder if she had of told me and let me in would we still be together."

"Who knows." Andie replied shrugging. "All I know is--HEY!"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, someone bumped shoulders with her hard. So hard she stumbled into Chase and the wall on her right. Her glasses slid off her face and to the ground with a clang.

Instantly Andie put her head down and sunk to her knees to find her glasses. Cursing under her breath, Andie's hands scrambled around the floor crazily. She had to find her glasses before Chase saw.

"Where are my glasses?" She asked frantically. "Damn it!"

--

Chase bent so that he too was on his knees. Picking up Andie's glasses, he took hold of her hands with the other and gently placed them in her shaky small hands.

"Thanks." Andie said gratefully.

Chase watched her raise them to her face but he put a finger under her chin to stop her. Lifting her head slightly, Chase let out a gasp when he and Andie met eyes.

He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Her eyes stared at him blankly for a second before they began to search everywhere. They were a brilliant white with a slight brown circle could be seen behind the milky whiteness. Studying her face, Chase couldn't help but open his mouth in astonishment at her scar. It stretched across her eyes and over her temple and the top of her cheek. The ends knotted together while the scar itself twisted and turned.

"You're staring." Andie said softly.

He frowned in confusion when the milky whiteness filled with tears.

"I told you it was horrible." She choked out before tears started to slip down her round cheeks.

Chase reached out and cupped her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears gently. She jumped when the tips of his thumbs touched under her eyes but didn't pull away.

"It's not horrible." He said gently. "I'm staring because you're so beautiful."

Chase's eyes instantly widened when he realized what exactly he'd said. It wasn't suppose to come out like that, he was going to tell her that her scar wasn't ugly but that somehow translated into what he really wanted to tell her.

That she was beautiful.

Chase pulled Andie closer until their faces were inches apart. He ran his index finger over her plump bottom lip and Andie let out a slight gasp.

"Chase?" She breathed. "What are you doing?"

"The thing that filled my dreams last night." He muttered. "Kissing you."

Closing his eyes, Chase leaned forward just a little and pressed his lips softly against Andie's.

**Alright you sappy people, I let them kiss. Are you happy lol? I sure hope so lol. Sorry about the long wait guys but this weekend was freaking crazy and I hardly got on the computer. I hope them kissing makes up for it lol.**

**A/N-Sophie won't be nice for a while in my story just to let you know.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


	9. Steppin On My J's

**Stepping On My J's**

**Hey guys, it was not a good day at school. A friend of mine got hit by a car last night so today everyone wore yellow cause it's her favorite color. She's in critical condition at the moment but we're all going to be wearing yellow until she gets out the hospital. Other than that, nothing really has happened. Life has been pretty boring and complicated.**

**Okay so last chapter, Shane and Aydan got even closer because Shane told Aydan she was gay. Chase and Andie kissed and I know that lots of you guys liked that lol but I'm not sure how Andie's gonna react to it, I can't decide just yet. But I hope you like the chapter.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Stepping On My J's" by Nelly featuring Ciara, it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 and it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

Andie wasn't too sure how to react to this. Chase's warm lips were covering her own and her natural instincts must have kicked in because she instantly pressed her lips back against his. Chase's hands were cupping her face and he placed one of them gently on her back to slid her across the floor closer to him. Andie brought her hands up shakily to rest on Chase's shoulders. She pushed ever so slightly on them and half expected him not to pull back. But he surprised her by instantly breaking the kiss and leaning away from her. The both of them were panting and Andie knew that she was bright red.

"I'm sorry." Chase panted. "I shouldn't have done that."

Andie didn't reply at first. Instead she brought her fingers up to run them over her lips for a moment. She could still feel the firmness but softness of Chase's lip, her own were tingling slightly as if they were still covered.

"I'm so--"

Andie placed her hand over Chase's mouth. Smirking slightly, she tilted her face up towards his. Opening her eyes and blinking twice, she tilted her head before cupping his face with both hands.

"I need you to be still." She said quietly. "Just for a moment."

She felt Chase nod and Andie slowly started to run her hands over his smooth face. Her fingers shook ever so slightly and her cheeks heated up when she thumbed over his lips and she was careful not to hit him in the eye as she felt around them as well. He was handsome that was for sure, but something about his facial expression was sad. Andie frowned as she tried to figure it out but she wasn't too sure if maybe that's just how his face was shaped. She ran her hands through his hair and raised an eyebrow at the spikiness of it.

"Andie?" Chase said quietly.

"Hmm?" She muttered distractedly as she went back to running her hands over his face.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, his voice muffling slightly as she ran her fingers over his lips.

"Seeing what you look like." Andie replied quietly. "It's the only way I can."

"Oh." Chase said quietly. "What do I look like?"

Andie raised both eyebrows at this.

"You want me to describe yourself to you?" She asked confused.

"Yea," Chase said slowly. "It will be interesting to hear it from your perspective."

Andie laughed quietly.

"Okay, you've got thin lips and high cheek bones." She moved her hands rather up. "A fairly normal nose….except for this, what is this?"

Andie ran a single finger over a tiny indent in the bridge of Chase's nose.

"A scar." He replied softly. "Form when I was little."

Andie nodded before moving on, she closed Chase's eyes gently before running her hands over them.

"What color are your eyes?" She asked quietly.

Chase leaned into her touch, letting his head fall back slightly.

"Brown." He said softly.

Andie nodded once more.

"And your hair?" She inquired.

"Dirty blond." He said.

Andie frowned in confusion.

"Really?" She asked pulling at his hair gently. "I would never have pegged you for a Blondie."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault." He said.

"Course it isn't Boy Band." Andie said.

Removing her hands from his face, Andie sat back just a little. Placing her hands on the cold floor it then occurred to her that they were still sitting on the ground in the middle of the hallway.

"Um Chase." She said after a moment or two.

"Yes Sunshine?" He asked.

"Don't you think we should get up and go to class?" She asked grinning.

--

Chase jumped and looked around. They were still on the ground in the deserted hallway. He smirked at the though that someone might have caught them kissing, if that had been the case then the school would already be buzzing with the news. Luckily though the kiss had gone undetected so far.

"We should get up but we're not going to class." Chase said clambering to his feet.

He held out his hand to Andie and watched her forehead crease.

"Why not?" She asked reaching up hesitantly and feeling the air for his hand.

"Because there's only something like twenty minutes left." Chase replied gently moving his hand in the path of her searching one.

Andie grasped it tightly and Chase pulled her to her feet. She brushed the dust from her pants and slid her glasses back onto her face. Chase frowned slightly at this but did not question it.

"Besides," He said as she readjusted their joined hands. "We kinda need to discuss something."

He grinned back at Andie when he saw her cheeks heat up. She was hot when she blushed. He pulled her out into the sun and they both went and took a seat at the crew's table. Andie sitting on one side, Chase across from her.

"So," Andie said quietly. "Why did you kiss me?"

Chase opened his mouth to answer but closed it.

"You still there Boy Band?" Andie teased. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

"I kissed you because," Chase paused for a moment, he glared down at the table when his face heated up.

Suddenly soft hands were on his cheeks and he jumped.

"You embarrassed?" Andie teased. "Aw that's so cute, Chase getting embarrassed over the blind girl."

Chase frowned.

"You're not just some blind girl Andie." He said softly.

Snorting, Andie closed her eyes and rested her chin on her folded arms.

"You keep telling yourself that." She muttered quietly.

Chase cupped the back of her head and rubbed it gently. He didn't like to hear Andie talk down about herself.

"Just because your blind doesn't make you any less great." He said. "I think it makes you even more unique than you already are"

He thought Andie might have rolled her eyes but he couldn't have been too sure since she'd put the sunglasses back on.

"Can we get back on subject here?" Andie huffed.

"Alright sunshine," Chase said. "What is the subject of this discussion?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Andie said.

Chase was silent for a moment. He wanted to tell her the truth, he really did but what if she didn't feel the same way? After all they'd only known each other for a day.

"I didn't mean to." Chase said slowly. "I got carried away, I shouldn't force my feelings on you when we've just barely met."

He watched Andie tilt her head.

"So," She said slowly. "It didn't mean anything?"

Chase heard the disappointment in her voice and he smiled gently.

"Oh trust me, it meant something." He said. "It's just that I don't think we should rush things."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the way Andie's eyebrow cocked up behind her glasses.

"Really?" She asked in apparent disbelief.

Chase laughed.

"Yes really." He said.

--

Andie smiled as Chase's hand slid from the back of her head to cup her cheek. His thumb rubbed her cheekbone soothingly and she let out a content sigh.

"How about this." Chase's voice broke her thoughts and Andie opened her eyes.

"How bout what Boy Band?" She asked.

"This Friday, go to a--to dinner with me." Chase said stuttering over his words.

Andie grinned, she knew he was going to say when he caught himself. She decided to have some fun with him.

"What were you going to say before that?" She asked causally.

"Nothing." Chase said. "I told you I keep forgetting but I've been trying to caught myself."

Andie grinned widely.

"I know what you were going to say." She said.

"You think you do." Chase said.

Andie rolled her eyes and put a hand under her chin.

"You were going to ask if I wanted to go see a movie on Friday." She said. "But in the middle of the sentence you remembered that I wouldn't be able to watch the movie."

There were a few moments of silence before Andie busted out laughing.

"How do you know that?" Chase asked.

"You act as if I've never been asked out before Boy Band." Andie said. "I can usually keep my blindness a secret until a guy asks me to go to the movies with him."

Chase grinned.

"Then you have to tell him no cause you can't actually see the movie." He said.

Andie nodded and grinned again.

"But if you want to go see a movie we can." She replied. "I'm use to listening to them anyway."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Well both Aydan and I are scaredy cats and I actually have an excuse for not watching them but Dan doesn't so she watches them and makes me sit with her and get scared along with her."

Chase laughed.

"How do you get scared, you can't see what's happening."

Andie grinned.

"Trust me it's scarier just listening to it." She said. "One time when you are watching a scary movie, close your eyes and just listen."

Chase took her hand with his free one.

"I'll have to try it out." He said.

"So back to the subject." Andie said. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yea," Chase said slowly. "I am, we can go to dinner and go to a movie."

Andie smiled.

"Alright." She said. "But can I ask you something?"

Chase nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him. He quickly caught himself though.

"Sure."

Andie hesitated for a moment, biting her lip in concern.

"Why me?"

--

Chase frowned in confusion at Andie's question. He didn't really understand it, why her what?

"What do you mean?" He finally asked.

"Why did you ask the blind girl out?" Andie prompted. "I mean come on there have got to be a gang load of other girls who are way prettier than me and who can see."

Chase removed his hand from Andie's face to take hold of her other hand.

"I don't care about the fact that you can't see." He said softly. "It doesn't matter, granted I've never dated a blind girl before I don't see what the big deal is."

Andie took off her glasses and her eyes began to search everywhere.

"Well for one, this scar right here." Andie said.

"It's beautiful." Chase said simply.

"If you say so." Andie replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Then there's the fact that I can never look you in the eyes. That's the hardest for most people, most of them can't get over the fact that no matter how hard they try to meet my eyes they'll never really be looking at me."

Chase squeezed Andie's hands when he felt them shake.

"We've met eyes." He said softly. "Once before, it was just for a split second but we've met eyes."

Andie's eyes didn't stop moving as her entire face turned to face him.

"And that's enough for you Boy Band?" She asked softly. "A split second is enough for however long we might last?"

"It is." Chase said firmly. "And I'm willing to prove it if you'd let me."

Andie was about to say something when the bell rang and Chase just about yelled a string of curse words.

"We should get to class." Andie said softly.

Chase stood up at once and gently helped Andie to her feet. They walked to her next class in a comfortable silence. They were heading to dance and Chase knew that if they were late to that then Blake would have his ass. Not Andie's just his for making her late.

He groaned inwardly at the sight of Taylor and the way her ice blue eyes narrowed at Andie dangerously when she saw their enclosed hands.

"Is someone looking at me?" Andie asked suddenly, making Chase jump slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"I can feel it." She said. "It's like someone is….glaring at me. Are they?"

"You could say that." Chase said as the both of them sat on the floor in the front of the class.

"Who is it?" Andie asked turning her head from side to side. "It's that girl that reached for my glasses yesterday isn't it?"

"She came up and sounded super nice but the moment you didn't do something she wanted she became the devils daughter?" Chase asked.

Andie laughed but nodded.

"Yep that her." He said. "Don't worry about her though, she's just all talk and no show."

"What do you mean?" Andie asked. "Does she like you or something?"

"Shh," Chase hissed bumping shoulders with her. "It's time for class to start."

**Okay that chapter wasn't really much but a filler. Sorry for that guys but I'm a little distracted at the moment. I got a text from my friend saying that the girl that got hit probably won't make it. But yea that's the reason for the chapter being so short.**

**A/N-Chase and Andie are cute together yea?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	10. Trainwreck

**Trainwreck**

**Hey guys! I'm like on a roll this weekend lol. I can't believe each one of my stories got updated. It's Saturday night right now but maybe I can get one more updated tomorrow. I hope so anyway.**

**Last chapter, Chase and Andie discussed a lot. They decided to take things slow and not rush into anything at all. The both of them like each other a lot but that doesn't mean anything in my stories lol. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**A/N-This one is named after Demi Levato's song "Trainwreck" which is really good and says a lot about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did that'd probably be a very bad thing.**

Taylor glared at the back of Andie's head the entire class period. It made Andie uncomfortable and nervous, she tried to ignore it and she kept reaching to her side making sure Chase was still there. If he left her side she just might freak out and cause a scene in the middle of the dance studio. After about the fourth time in ten minutes that she gently touched Chase's arm, he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"You're really jumpy." He muttered in her ear. "What's wrong?"

"The glaring." Andie whispered. "It's starting to get to me."

Chase turned around and saw what Andie was talking about. If looks could have killed, then Andie would be ten feet under by now from the glare that Taylor was giving her.

"Do you want to leave?" Chase asked her gently.

Andie shook her head.

"Naw, I don't want more attention drawn to myself than I'm already getting." She told him quietly.

Chase smiled and scooted just a little bit closer to Andie. She leaned her shoulder against his and he watched the tension slowly leave her shoulders.

"Class is basically over." Chase told her as he watched his brother pack up his stuff. "If you want we could go now, it won't be hard."

Andie bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Okay, let's do it." She muttered.

--

Chase grinned at Andie before standing up and pulling her to her feet. Without thinking he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes in slight regret when he heard Taylor gasp in shock.

"Are you crazy!" Andie hissed at him.

Opening his eyes, Chase looked down at Andie and could see her widened eyes from behind her glasses.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I couldn't help it."

Andie muttered something that Chase didn't catch before shaking her head. Chase gently tugged her over to the wall and Andie rested her back against it.

"I've gotta go talk to Blake." He said softly. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

Andie nodded and Chase squeezed her hands tightly.

"Be right back." He said before turning to go talk to his older brother.

--

Chase hadn't been gone a full minute before suddenly, Andie heard the squeak of tennis shoes and three people were standing around her.

"What can I do for you Taylor?" Andie sighed.

"Are you and Chase together?" The girl demanded.

Andie considered not answering. But she decided that antagonizing Taylor more would probably not be the best idea so she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not really sure." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked. "Did I or did I not just see him place his lips on your forehead?"

"I have no idea." Andie replied smirking. "What did you see?"

Andie thought she heard Taylor give something that resembled both a huff and a shriek.

"I'm tired of you and your smart mouth." Taylor said. "And what's with you and these stupid sunglasses? I wanna look you in the eye when I'm insulting you!"

Before Andie could reply with the smart comment that was on the tip of her tongue, her glasses were suddenly ripped away from her eyes. Sharp nails scratched the side of her face right on her temple and Taylor let out a very loud hair raising scream.

Andie stumbled back and held the side of her face where she could now feel blood dripping coming from the scratches.

"Oh my god!" Taylor screamed. "What happened to your face!"

Andie fell back onto her butt as her world spun and she scrambled back until her back hit the opposite wall of where Taylor was. One of Taylor's friends screamed as well at the sight of her scar and Andie closed her eyes tightly.

This could not be happening.

--

Chase turned around from his conversation with Blake at the sound of Taylor's hair raising scream. His eyes widened at the sight of Andie's glasses in her hand and how Taylor was pointing at Andie's face.

"No!" He just about yelled as he started to run toward the two girls.

He watched Andie stumble back and fall onto her rump. She scrambled back making it harder for Chase to get to her. Especially since everyone was starting to crowd around her to see what Taylor was screaming about.

Chase shoved a couple of people out of the way but most of the were packed so tightly around her that he couldn't move them. The lot of them all trying to view Andie's scar.

"What happened to her face?" A girl whispered.

"Was she born like that?" Someone else asked.

"Why are her eyes so white?" A boy asked.

"She's like the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Taylor squealed. "She's horrible looking!"

"Why is she here when it's clear that she can't see?" A girl asked.

"My uncle had eyes like that, he was blind."

"Are you blind?"

"She's blind!"

"Oh my god, she's blind!"

Chase could feel anger bubbling inside of him and when he saw over the top of Madison's head, the tears that started to slide down Andie's face, he almost lost it.

"MOVE!" He yelled shoving Madison and a small freshman.

People started to make a path for him and Chase started to push harder.

"Get out of the way!" He hollered.

When he was finally able to get to Andie, he knelt down and scooped her up bridal style. She fought him at first, not knowing who he was.

"Andie! It's okay! It's me!" He said frantically.

"Chase." She breathed.

As quick as she had been to fight him, Andie threw herself into his arms. Chase wrapped him arms around her waist and stood up.

"It's okay Andie." He said as he made for the studio doors. "I got you."

He felt Andie's hand tightened around his shoulders and he held her tighter. Stopping at the benches that were off to the side, Chase sat down with Andie in his lap.

"Andie." He said quietly. "Are you okay?"

--

Andie buried her face in Chase's chest, she couldn't believe that had just happened. Taylor had just outted her like that, the reaction was expected and Andie should have been use to it but it still hurt and she was shaking with both fear and anger.

"Andie?" Chase repeated her name.

Shaking her head furiously, Andie tilted her head up in his direction.

"I need Aydan." She whispered. "Where's my sister?"

As she waited for Chase to answer her, the bell above them rang. Andie gulped and buried her face back in Chase's chest.

"Let's go find Aydan," Chase said. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Shaking her head, Andie pulled from her pocket shakily, her silk blindfold and held it out to Chase.

"Please." She said softly.

--

Chase took the blindfold from Andie and wiped away her tears with his bare hand. Then very gently he placed the smooth cloth over her scar and eyes.

"You don't need to do this you know." He told her gently as he tied it firmly but gently.

Andie shrugged.

"Yea I do," She said gently. "After what I've just been through. I need to get ready for a lot of teasing."

Chase watched her lower her head sadly and some of the hair started to build a curtain around her face.

"I won't let them." Chase told her softly. "I won't let anyone say anything wrong to you."

"What will you do to stop them?" Andie asked. "You may be intimidating or whatever but still I've heard it all before so I'm pretty sure I know what they're thinking."

Chase sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go to an early lunch." He said desperately. "Come on my treat."

He watched as Andie turned to face him, she gave him a sad smile before cupping his face in her hands.

"If we go to an early lunch they'll just wait til I get back to say something." She said. "Seriously Chase, you can't stop them."

Chase shrugged.

"Andie, I want to take you to lunch." He said. "Please come."

Andie sighed in a tired sort of way. She took out her phone and ran her fingers over the buttons for a moment, before texting a message to Aydan.

"Alright let's go." She said.

Chase smiled and pulled her to her feet, then he took her hand firmly in his before tugging on it gently and starting to pull her through the crowded hallways. He was extremely grateful that Andie could not see all the looks they were now getting. People were staring and pointed as if she was something in a circus.

"I'm going to end up hurting someone." Chase said through gritted teeth.

"They're staring aren't they?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded, forgetting Andie couldn't see him.

"This is all Taylor's fault." Chase muttered to himself. "Man I hate her."

"Hate is a very strong word Chase." Andie said softly. "You should never hate anyone."

Chase raised an eyebrow at the girl behind him.

"You can not tell me there is not someone you hate." He said.

"I never said their wasn't." Andie replied smirking. "I just said that it was a strong word and you shouldn't hate anyone. I never said that I myself don't hate some people."

Chase grinned as they stepped outside. He pulled her through the courtyard without stopping and soon they were in the parking lot.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Andie asked as Chase helped her climb into the passenger seat.

"You'll see."

--

When Aydan got the text from Andie, the first thing she did was nearly panic. Something must have happened to her in dance. Shane must have sensed her sudden tension because she placed her hand on Aydan's shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Something happened to Andie in dance." Aydan replied.

"How do you know?" Shane asked gently.

"Because she just sent me a text saying that Chase was taking her to an early lunch." Aydan replied.

Shane frowned as the two of them took a seat in their class.

"I'm not following."

"Andie would never leave in the middle of the day if something had not of happened." Aydan explained. "She may not like school but she wouldn't skip."

Just as Shane opened her mouth, Taylor came and stood in front of their desk. Aydan only knew who she was because Shane had told her the day before.

"What do you want Taylor?" Shane asked coldly.

"I'm not here for you lesbo." Taylor snapped. "I'm here to talk to Aydan."

"What can I do for you Taylor?" Aydan asked.

Taylor looked at her strangely for a moment.

"That's exactly what she said to me." Taylor finally said. "Wow I guess you guys really are twins."

"You know what happened to my sister?" Aydan asked.

"Oh yea, I know." Taylor said. "How come she didn't tell us before that she was blind?"

Aydan frowned in confusion.

"Why would she tell you?" She asked. "I know you're not one of her friends."

"Speaking of your dear twin." Taylor said completely ignoring Aydan's last statement. "Don't these belong to her?"

Aydan felt herself take a sharp breath when Taylor pulled out Andie's glasses from her bag.

"Where did you get those?" Aydan asked.

"I actually quite like them." Taylor said. "But I can see why Andie would want to cover up such a hideous scar."

Aydan's fists balled up at her side and Shane grabbed hold of her arm gently.

"Just let it go Dan." Shane muttered in her ear. "Taylor's just trying to get to you."

"I mean seriously, couldn't they had done some plastic surgery or something?" Taylor asked. "It would have helped the lower part of her face as well. Her face is just so ugly, with or without the scar."

Throwing herself across the table, Aydan caught Taylor around the neck with both hands. The girl screamed out in fright as the both of them fell to the floor. Shane yelled Aydan's name while the kids were all suddenly out of their seats and forming a circle around the two fighting girls.

Aydan sat on Taylor's stomach and squeezed her neck as hard as possible. The girl beneath her gasped and clawed at Aydan's hands but they weren't letting go.

"Dan! Dan come on let go!" A soft voice murmured in her ear. The persons lips tickling her ears.

Aydan felt arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled off of Taylor, but Shane had to uncurl her fingers from around the brown haired girls neck.

"You're a strong little cookie aren't you?"

Aydan didn't recognize this voice and when she turned around in his arms to se who it was she met a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Aydan asked wiggling from his grasp.

The guy laughed and pushed his long blond hair from his eyes.

"My name's Tony and you must be Aydan."

He stuck out his hand and Aydan shook his hand.

"Aydan West." A stern voice said.

"Yes Director Collins?" She asked tiredly.

"My office, now." He said. "You too Taylor,"

"But Director she--!" Taylor began.

"Now." Blake said cutting her off.

"See you later guys." Aydan muttered to Shane and Tony.

Taylor bumped shoulders with Aydan as they both started to follow Director Collins down the hallway.

"Taylor you've got one more time." Aydan growled.

"Or what?"

"Bitch I'll knock your fuc--"

"Language!" Director Collins yelled as he cut Aydan off before she could finish her sentence.

Taylor glared at the back Director Collins head before sneering at Aydan.

"Tell me Aydan, why do you have to fight your big sisters' battles?"

"Because you didn't fight fair." Aydan replied. "Now shut the hell up and don't ever talk to me again or I'll make sure that the next time I choke you, I snap your neck."

**Whoot! Go Aydan lol. I love her more and more each chapter. She's so tough but at the same so soft spoken. And Taylor I know you guys want to kill her but I need her. I swear when I officially get done writing Step Up 2, you guys can have her. I'm not sure when that'll be but you can have her lol.**

**A/N-Next chapter we find out who the guy is that wants Andie.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	11. I Want It All

**I Want It All**

**Hey guys nothing much going on here. We've been having something sort of riots at my school. The police got called today and it was pretty crazy but other than that, things have been pretty boring around here.**

**Last chapter Taylor snatched off Andie's glasses, revealing to everyone that she was blind and Aydan tried to kill her. That basically sums it all up don't you think?**

**A/N-This one is named after my favorite song from High School Musical 3 called "I Want It All" I really like this song for some reason.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

After a few moments of silence, Chase looked over to the passenger seat to see Andie humming quietly to herself. Her blindfold was still tied tightly around her eyes and he bit in lip in guilt. Had he not left her side then Taylor would have never been able to snatch her glasses from her. He turned the corner and pulled into the parking lot of his favorite restaurant that was close to the school.

"What's the name?" Andie asked quietly as the car rolled to a stop.

"The Delectable Egg." Chase replied and he laughed when Andie's face screwed up. "It's not that bad, I swear."

Andie unbuckled her seat belt with a slight snort before opening the passenger door. She climbed out but waited until she felt Chase slip his hand into hers. When he did, she shut the car door and let him lead her up the pavement. Titling her head up slightly higher than normal, Andie took a couple of breaths. It smelled really good but then again she was really hungry.

"Describe it to me," She whispered in his ear as they entered the restaurant. "Please."

--

As a waitress took them to a table, Chase very quietly told her everything he saw. He enjoyed it, he saw new things that he'd never noticed before and things seem to stick out more. He supposed it was because he was trying to give Andie the best picture of it all he could.

At the table, he and Andie sat across from each other. He wasn't too sure whether or not she wanted to keep holding hands so he released his grip ever so slightly on her hands. Andie didn't exactly jump but she did grip tightly at his hands.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked her squeezing her hands in assurance that he would not let go unless he had to.

"I have no idea." Andie replied. "What do they have here?"

Chase watched her tilt her head to the right slightly in a questioning manner and his heart melted just a little bit.

"I haven't had everything they serve, but close enough." He said grinning.

Andie's eyebrows raised slightly and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Alright then," She said grinning fully now. "Then what do you suggest I have Boy Band?"

Chase rolled his eyes at the nickname but bit his lip as he thought for a moment.

"They have a really good egg, bacon cheeseburger here." He said.

"That sounds so bomb." Andie replied. "That sounds really bomb."

"Oh trust me." Chase laughed. "It is."

"Does it come with French Fries?" Andie asked excitedly. "I really like French Fries."

Chase laughed at her sudden excitement.

"Course it comes with fries, these really crunchy ones."

Andie smiled brightly in his direction before tilting her head in a completely different direction and sniffing.

"What do you smell?" Chase asked gently.

"Lots of different things." Andie replied softly. "I can smell you, the smell of your car seems to be lingering too, the waitress that showed us to the table loves strawberries and whoever sat here before us had a really nice smelling egg plate."

Chase smiled widely.

"That is amazing." He said. "I've never seen that done before."

"It's not that amazing." Andie said putting her head down. "I've just gotten really good with my other senses."

Chase was just about to reply to that when the waitress came over to take their orders. As he talked to her, Chase couldn't help but notice that Andie was right. She did smell like strawberries. After she'd left, he turned back to Andie and stared at her in awe. She was humming again, something Chase wasn't sure if he'd ever heard or not before. It was a rock song he thought but he wasn't for certain.

When their food arrived, Chase watched Andie gently touch her food. She must have been getting a feel for where everything was. Soon she started to eat and Chase smiled at her before starting on his own food. They talked about random things while they ate, but it wasn't until they were both almost finished they get any kind of interruption. Disturbia began to blast from Andie's pocket and she visibly jumped.

"Oh dear god." Andie muttered in slight fear. "I'm in trouble."

Chase chuckled as Andie pulled out her phone and answered it. She muttered into the mouth part at first before suddenly her eyebrows shot up and she shot to her feet.

"You did what?!" She just about yelled.

Chase hadn't been expecting that and it was a good thing that not many people where in the restaurant. Grabbing the hems of Andie's shirt, Chase gently tugged her back to a sitting position, all the while shushing her and asking her what was wrong.

"Aydan you didn't." Andie groaned.

"What didn't she do?" Chase asked into her other ear.

Andie batted him away slightly before sighing.

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

Chase watched Andie close her phone and push it back down into her pocket. She turned her head towards Chase and let out another sigh.

"We have to go." She said.

"What's going on?" Chase asked although he had already risen to his feet and laid money on the table to pay for their meal.

"Apparently Dan tried to strangle Taylor." Andie replied dryly.

Chase stopped moving to stare wide eyed at Andie. She didn't sense him staring and continued to move.

"Something wrong Chase?" She asked when she ran right into him.

"Go Aydan." He said after a moment or two of silence.

Andie huffed and rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and pushing him in front of her.

"Just go." She said holding back a laugh.

--

After calling Andie, Aydan shoved her phone back into her pocket and shot Taylor a glare. Then she looked blankly up at Director Collins who had been passing the room for the last ten minutes as both girls told their sides of the story. He looked as if he had a headache and he'd loosened his tie as well.

Aydan found his appearance rather funny and had a little bit of trouble keeping herself from bursting out laughing.

"Is something funny Ms. West?" Director Collins asked.

Aydan opened her mouth to answer but instead closed it to keep from saying something she'd regret later.

"Andie's on her way back here." She said. "With Chase."

Aydan watched smirking as Director Collins groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose while Taylor muttered something under her breath.

"If you got something to say I suggest you say it louder." Aydan said turning to stare right at the girl.

"Aydan quiet." Director Collins said.

There was a knock on the closed door of the office and Director Collins yelled for them to come in. Chase pushed open the door and led Andie through, he smiled at Aydan and his brother but didn't even glace at Taylor.

"Aydan are you okay?" Andie asked at once.

"I'm okay D," Aydan said taking her hands in her own.

Andie didn't seem convinced and Aydan cupped her cheek gently.

"I have something for you." Aydan said digging into the pocket of her baggy jeans.

Andie didn't move as Aydan was suddenly touching her face but she did jump when Aydan gently pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"My glasses!" Andie exclaimed.

Running her fingers over the lenses, Andie stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Aydan asked.

"They're cracked!" Andie just about yelled. "The lenses are cracked! I'm not wearing cracked glasses!"

Chase just barely held back a laugh and he met eyes with his brother.

"When you two have finished." Blake said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, "The twins said together, both of them turning to face him.

"Andie, I wanted you here because I'm going to have no choice but to suspend Aydan." Blake said.

Before he could continue, Andie turned to her sister.

"Dan! It's only the second day of school and you're already suspended!" Andie posed for a moment. "Sarah's gonna kill us!"

Aydan smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Sarah's gonna kill me." She said patting Andie's shoulder. "Not you."

"Whatever!" Andie exclaimed.

"The problem is." Blake said cutting the both of them off. "I know that you need Aydan to help you to each class, so you won't be able to come to school until Aydan's suspension is over."

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"I---no---I have to go to class." Andie said.

"I don't see how when Aydan won't be here to get you to each class." Blake said.

"But--."

"Me and my friends will help her." Chase cut in.

Everyone turned to look at him and Taylor gasped.

"Excuse me?" She asked placing a hand on her chest.

"We could do it Blake." Chase said ignoring the girl. "She has a class with at least one of us all the time."

Andie's head turned from Blake to Chase about before times before suddenly stopping and putting her head down. Her hands picking at each other.

"It's okay Chase." She said quietly. "I don't want you guys to have to go out of your way. I'll just stay home with Dan."

Chase smiled and slipped his hand into her free one.

"It's no problem." He said. "If you want we could call Moose right now."

"No that's quite alright." Blake cut in. "If you wouldn't mind then Andie can come to school."

Chase nodded.

"Now I want you both back in class within five minutes." Blake said taking out some paper to write them note.

"I'll see you when you get home D." Aydan said squeezing her hand.

Andie nodded and after Chase took the note from Blake, she let him lead her out of the classroom.

--

The walk to class was quiet. Andie was biting her lip nervously, she knew that it was not going to be a happy house when she got home. But there was nothing she could do about it now. Chase was taking her to a class she actually only had with Moose, then he'd head off to Civics.

"You ready?" Chase's voice cut through her thoughts.

She hadn't realized that they had stopped walking.

"Yea." Andie said breathlessly. "I'm ready."

Listening to Chase pull open the door, Andie couldn't stop herself from clutching desperately at Chase's hand.

"It's okay." Chase whispered. "You're gonna be fine."

Andie nodded meekly before loosening her grip on Chase's grip as he gently pulled her into the classroom.

"Ah Ms. West, we were afraid you would be joining us today."

Andie put her head down and listen to Chase tell the teacher where they had been and hand him the note.

"Very well, take your seat next to Mr. Alexander and he'll explain to you what we're doing."

Chase led her over to her seat and Andie sat down. She could feel the eyes of the entire class on her. Chase bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be alright without me?" He asked ignoring the whispered that came after his lips left her forehead.

"I will." Andie nodded. "Thank you for everything."

Smiling, Chase repeated his earlier demonstration before standing up straight and nodding to Moose before leaving. Andie tried her hardest to ignore all the whispering, it was hard though because she could hear all the words that left peoples mouths. But there was one conversation right behind her that caught and held her attention.

"See man what did I tell you?"

"Shut up Adam."

"She's with Chase, you've got no chance with her now."

"Adam, I'm telling you. I don't give a shit."

"Alright Jacob, it's your funeral."

Andie frowned slightly, who the hell was Jacob? Squeezing her eyes closed tighter, Andie put her head down on the desk. She felt Moose's hand gently start to rub her back and she murmured a thank you.

--

As class got closer and closer to being over, their teacher was called down to the office. Chaos instantly ensured and soon Andie found herself scooting closer to Moose. All the noise was starting to get to her. Moose put his arm over her shoulder and Andie breathed deeply.

"You okay?" Moose asked.

"I will be."

"Hey how are you doing?"

Both Andie and Moose turned to face the direction in which the voice had come from. Andie tilted her head to the side, it was the boy, Jacob from the conversation she'd heard earlier.

"What do you want Jacob?" Moose asked not so nicely.

"Was I talking to you?" Jacob asked.

Andie stood up so that she was facing the guy, she didn't like the sound of his voice and she felt Moose stand up behind her. She could tell from the tension in his body that he didn't like this Jacob boy.

"What do you want?" Andie asked. "Since your question was directed at me."

There was a pause for a moment and Andie almost jumped out of her skin when suddenly fingers were gliding across her cheek.

"I asked how are you doing?"

Andie backed into Moose, pushing the both of them into the wall. Moose slipped out from behind Andie and she shook the sleeve of his shirt.

"Go get Chase, please." She said.

"I don't wanna leave you." Moose replied.

"I can take care of myself." Andie said. "Just go get him."

Moose didn't like the idea of it but he couldn't take Jacob, the guy was six three and towered over the both of them. Sprinting for the door, Moose looked back to see Jacob move even closer to Andie.

--

When Moose came bursting into his Civics class, Chase was on his feet in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is Andie alright?"

Moose was out of breath, seeing as how he'd ran all the way from the first floor to the third one. He was trying to say something but couldn't.

After a few tries he only got one word out.

"Jacob."

Chase's eyes widened and without asking the teacher or waiting to see what he had to say, he ran from the class room.

Jacob was bad, as Chase took the stairs two at a time. He couldn't stop the anger that was bubbling into him. If he laid one finger on Andie he'd kill him, he'd beat him to death then chop him into tiny pieces and spread those pieces throughout the U.S.A while he was on trial for murder.

When he reached Andie's class, he came just in time to see Andie slap Jacob's hand away from her face. Chase was at her side at once, pushing Jacob away from the street dancer and standing directly in front of her so that Jacob couldn't even see her.

"Chase?" She whispered.

"Yea I'm here." Chase said glaring at Jacob. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Andie replied quietly.

Turning his full attention to the guy in front of him, Chase hardened his glare. Jacob was wearing his usual rockstar attire. His black skinny jeans were both tight and baggy and his spiked belt was buckled tightly around his hips but not strung into his belt loops. The t-shirt he wore was so tight, Chase wasn't sure how he got into it, and his long dirty blond hair was falling into his hardened grey eyes.

"Why don't you leave her alone Jacob?"

He shrugged, smirking.

"I just wanted to know how she was doing." He said. "All I did was ask her a simply question."

"It's none of your damn business." Andie replied from behind Chase.

"I didn't know you had a thing for blind chicks Collins." Jacob said completely ignoring Andie.

"Shut up Jacob." Chase said.

Jacob opened his mouth to reply with something probably smart assed when the bell rang.

"Let's go Chase." Andie said tugging on the back of his shirt. "Please can we go?"

Chase nodded slightly before taking Andie's hand in his tightly.

"You're gonna regret this." Jacob said to Andie. "I promise you that."

Andie nodded tiredly.

"I'm sure I am." She replied dryly. "But as of right now, I could give two fucks mkay?"

Chase grinned and started to tug her towards the door.

"You've got guts Andie." He said softly. "You've got major guts."

**Right there's that chapter. I can't decide whether or not I like this one but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**A/N-I think Aydan and Andie are gonna be in major trouble when they get home….which isn't good.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	12. She Got Her Own

**She Got Her Own**

**Hey guys, it's snowing super hard here in Denver and it's so pretty! So I stayed home today because it was "A Day Without A Gay" and it's a strike for gay rights so I stayed home from school and got a lot of people to do the same. Hopefully though soon everyone will have the same rights. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I haven't been all that happy and stuff at home and school have been hectic. But during Christmas I'm hoping to finish WAF and get really into AYAD and this story.**

**Let's see last chapter, Andie and Chase went to lunch but had to go back to school cause Andie found out that Aydan tried to kill Taylor. Um Aydan's suspended and Chase offered to help Andie to each class so she wouldn't have to stay home with Aydan. Oh and we got to meet Jacob who I have to say now I wasn't thinking when I named him that cause I actually like Jacob from Twilight lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ne-Yo's song featuring Jamie Foxx and Fabulous called "She Got Her Own" it's an awesome song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a good thing I don't.**

When Andie got home, Chase walked her to the front door and kissed her forehead before making sure she got in the house. Andie rested her forehead against the door to listen to see if she could hear the tension in Sarah and Aydan's voice or even if there was yelling. Sure enough, she could hear the voices come from kitchen and they weren't particularly happy.

"I only did it because she threatened Andie." Aydan said between what sounded like gritted teeth.

"That doesn't mean you try to beat her up Aydan." Sarah said angrily. "I don't' know what I'm going to do with you and Andie, if you two get kicked out of this school I have no where else to send you."

"So I'm just supposed to let her pick on my sister?" Aydan then hissed under her breath. "My blind sister?"

"Andie can take care of herself." Sarah replied.

"Yes I know, Tyler taught her how to fight but Sarah she made her cry!" Aydan yelled.

Andie quietly crept up the stairs, stumbling on them slightly but not falling.

She closed her bedroom door just as the voices started to get louder. Aydan and Sarah had never really gotten along. Andie at least tried where as Aydan didn't. She was till mad at their mother for leaving them with the woman who they barely knew.

Lying down on her bed, Andie pulled off her blind fold and kept her eyes closed, letting out a sigh. She was tired, it'd been a really interesting day. Snuggling close to her pillow, Andie curled up slightly and started to slip into a somewhat peaceful sleep. She liked to sleep, because in her dreams she always had her sight.

_Andie didn't know where she was, it sort of looked like MSA or at least what she'd pictured MSA to look like. But there were no lights on and no one seemed to be around._

_Running her fingers along the wall as she walked, Andie made sure to keep her feet from making any noises. Something she'd come to do from habit it was good for sneaking up on Aydan while she was in the shower and scaring the crap out of her._

_Looking up and the hallways, Andie tilted her head slightly when she saw a light on in a classroom about four classrooms down. Heading towards it quickly, Andie only peeked inside. She didn't go all the way in. Granted this was her dream but still she didn't know what was waiting for her. She'd never had this dream before._

"_Hey Tomboy." _

_Her heart skipped two beats and Andie's eyes widened when sitting at the teachers desk in the room was her father._

_He looked the same, a smile playing across his face._

_Andie stared at him for a second. What was he doing here? She hated him. With every fiber in her body she hated him and the last thing she wanted was him filling her dreams. They were the only place where she was able to see again and she most certainly did not want to see him._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked._

"_Don't be like that Tomboy." He said sadly._

"_I hate you." Andie said. "I don't want you here! Get out of my head!"_

_Her father frowned at her for a moment. Standing up, he started to make his way towards her and Andie backed away._

"_I won't hurt you Tomboy." He said._

"_Don't call me that." Andie snapped glaring at him. "It's because of you I can only see in my dreams."_

"_That's not true." He said._

_Andie only glared harder._

"_It is true and you know it!" She yelled. "If you hadn't of left then I wouldn't have went and climbed the tree and fallen out of it and lost my god damn sight!"_

_Walking over to him, Andie began to hit him in the chest. But with each punch she noticed that she seemed to be getting smaller. When she finally stopped hitting him, she looked down at herself to see her nine year old body._

_A sharp pain went through her right eye and Andie instantly put a hand over it. Crying out, she pulled her hand away to see it covered in blood. Putting both her hands on her face, Andie began to frantically search for the wound but couldn't find where the tree branch had cut her. The blood was still pouring onto her hands and she had no way to stop it._

"_It's better this way Tomboy." Her father said. "You can't change the past, not even in dreams."_

_Looking up at him, Andie watched as her father slowly started to fade away in a pool of red blood before her eyes. Rubbing at them frantically she couldn't get it out of her eyes. It was clouding her vision, stinging her eyes and face and making her squirm._

"_It's better this way."_

_Andie shook her head, still rubbing frantically. She wouldn't let this happen. She wouldn't go blind in her dreams. Not there, the only place where she still had her sight. Not her place of safety._

_For a moment, Andie's heart started to leap out of her chest. All hope was not lost, after she realized that she'd managed to wipe some blood from her left eye. Wiping her hand on her t-shirt, Andie raised it to her face to try again._

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Sitting straight up, Andie tumbled off her bed. Hitting her head on the edge of the dresser, Andie cried out in pain as they rest of her body followed her to the floor. Clutching the back of her head, Andie groaned slightly. Pushing herself to a sitting position, Andie cursed under her breath as a couple of tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Wiping them away quickly, Andie shook her head to try and pull the pain but that only made it worse. Before Andie could get up, the sound of feet pounding the stairs was heard and Aydan's door slammed shut.

"What's with all the yelling?" Andie muttered as she stood and headed over to her bedroom door. Opening it, she stepped outside and listened to now eerily quiet house. Something big must of happened while she was sleep. Going over to the staircase, Andie put a hand to the back of her head that was still hurting before grabbing the rail and heading down them.

She heard the clatter of dishes in the kitchen and headed that way. When she was standing in the doorway she tilted her head for a moment.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Andie, I didn't know you were home." Sarah said.

"I've been home." Andie replied. "But you and Aydan were having an argument so I decided to stay clear."

"Oh." Sarah said softly.

"What's going on Sarah?" Andie asked. "Why was Aydan yelling a moment ago."

"I think you'd better sit down before I tell you this Andie." Sarah said.

Andie had no idea that the woman was going to try and help her over to the seat so when a hand was suddenly grasping her wrist she yanked it away with a slight gasp.

"Sorry." Sarah muttered. "I forgot."

Andie quickly went over to her seat at the table and sat down.

"What do you have to tell me Sarah?" She asked.

She heard the older woman sigh before pulling out a chair and sitting down across from her.

"You know how I've been trying to find a better paying job?" Sarah asked.

Andie nodded. Sarah had been looking for a job that would pay her more than what she was making now since the twins had started living with her.

"Well," Sarah began quietly. "I found one. I'll make double what I was and get weekend and most holidays off."

"That's great Sarah!" Andie said with a smile.

But as the silence set in, Andie suddenly frowned.

"But then," She paused. "Why was Aydan yelling?"

"Because Andie." Sarah said. "The job that I found isn't here in Baltimore."

Andie frowned harder before starting to fear for the worst.

"Where is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Washington, D.C." Sarah replied.

--

When Chase got home from taking Andie, he saw that his parents cars where in the garage. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he hoped that his father would have to go back to work soon. Alex was sitting on the front porch writing in a notebook, he looked up when Chase got out of his SUV.

"I heard what happened with Andie." He said. "Is she okay?"

Chase nodded and sat down next to his brother.

"Is Dad going back to work?" He asked.

Alex shook his head sadly.

"Blake said if we both want we can stay in the pool house with him." He informed Chase.

"What about mom?" Chase asked.

Alex shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied. "Maybe she'll get called away tonight."

Chase nodded.

"Do you know what is for dinner?" He asked.

"Um, no actually I don't." Alex said after a moment of thought. "Mark told me and I've completely forgotten, damn."

"Language." Chase said without really caring.

"Uh huh." Alex replied rolling his eyes. "You curse worse than Blake and I put together."

"Only sometimes." Chase replied smirking. "That's not the point though."

"There's a point to this conversation?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

Opening his mouth to answer, Chase stopped for a moment. This conversation really didn't have a point. Shoving Alex slightly, Chase stood up and unlocked the front door.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked Alex.

"Later." Alex replied. "When I left, it was sort of a mad house in there."

Groaning, Chase stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Their father only came home once a month really. He was always in some other country doing something but that night he came home, dinner was usually hell cause he always found something to complain about. Whether it be Mark's cooking, Ann's service or what their mother and the Collins boys were wearing.

"Chase dear you're home."

Turning slightly, Chase saw his mother picking up shards of glass that were scattered across the living room floor.

"Blake and your father had a disagreement." She explained. "Nothing to worry about."

Chase sighed and slung his backpack to the floor before going to help his mother pick up the glass.

"Mom," He said softly as they squatted side by side.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"When are we going to stop this?" Chase asked looking at her.

Mrs. Collins bit her bottom lip before picking up another piece of glass.

"One day Chase," She said quietly. "One day."

--

Andie stared at the spot where she knew Sarah was sitting. She must have been out of her mind.

"We just got here!" She yelled standing up so rapidly that her chair tipped over backwards.

"Which is exactly why I want to move now." Sarah said. "You haven't had time to adjust so the moving should be no problem, no friends to say goodbye to."

"You can't expect me to up and leave my friends!" Andie yelled. "For your information I have make new friends, I even have a boyfriend!"

"Andie you've only known him two days." Sarah said.

"Plus I just got use to everything in this house!" Andie continued. "It took me so long to be able to move around without having to have someone by my side, now you expect me to do it all over again!"

"Andie." Sarah tried. "I'm not making enough money to take care of you and Aydan and Charlie. We have to move."

"I won't!" Andie yelled. "I'm not moving to Washington D.C."

"You don't have a choice dear." Sarah said. "You're not of age, you can't live by yourself."

"I'm not moving." Andie snapped before turning and hurrying from the room.

Tripping up the stairs, Andie slammed her bedroom door shut when she finally reached her room. Her head was hurting worse now and the throbbing in the back of it made her eyes screw up in pain.

Grabbing her towel, Andie went into the bathroom. Closing the door, Andie started to run a bath stripped from her clothes. Climbing into the tub, she relaxed slightly before running her hands over her face.

She wouldn't move to Washington D.C. They had just gotten use to being with Sarah and they had friends at MSA. How could she expect them to just up and move? It wasn't that simple. Not with her not being able to see a damn thing.

Groaning slightly, Andie put her hand to the back of her head. It should have stopped hurting by now. Rubbing the spot that hurt the worse gently, Andie hissed in pain and drew her hand away. Something other than water was on her finger tips now. Something that smelled like rusty salt.

Andie was starting to feel light headed, slowly she put her hand back to her head and watched as the lightness she could see started to spin. This was not good. Trying to sit up, Andie closed her eyes for a moment, willing the spinning to stop. But it didn't and she had no choice but to lay back in the water. Slipping farther down into the tub, Andie took a sharp breath and felt water rush into her mouth. With one last feeble attempt to sit up which failed, Andie slipped completely under the water and lost consciousness.

**Cliffhanger, man I love cliffhangers lol. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm going to go start on the next one for Are You Afraid of the Dark.**

**A/N-What's gonna happen? I actually have no idea lol, that's bad lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	13. With Love

**With Love**

**Hey guys, whoot! I'm excited cause I'm moving fast today. I have two more to update after this one lol. Hopefully I'll get it done. I'm going to try my hardest. I don't have anything planned today and there's a party tomorrow so no updates tomorrow or the day after that cause I'm probably gonna be tired as hell from partying. Then we'll be close to Christmas and I'll try my hardest to update as a present but I don't know if I'll be able to.**

**Last chapter, hmm last chapter I gotta go look lol. Oh yea! Sarah informed them that they're moving to Washington D.C. Chase had a conversation with Alex and his mom who by the way will be good in this story. And Andie hit her head and passed out in the bath tub. Yep that sounds like my kinda drama lol. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N-This one is named after Hilary Duff's song "With Love" it's a pretty good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

Aydan was still fuming when she knocked on her sisters door. How could Sarah just up and make a decision like that without even talking it over with them first? Didn't she think that Andie had been through enough already? Moving could be the final straw for her and she'd probably have a break down. And what about Charlie? The little guy had so many friends here, did Sarah not think that he'd not be angry and sad at the fact that she wanted to move so far away?

Knocking on her sisters door again, Aydan frowned. She never had to knock twice. Andie wasn't a hard sleeper and even if she was mad she'd still open the door.

"Andie?" She called opening her sisters door.

But her room was empty.

Frowning, Aydan swore she heard her twin stumble up the stairs and slam her bedroom door shut. Where had she gone? The window wasn't open so she hadn't climbed through and left.

"Andie?" Aydan called. "Where are you?"

Going over to the bathroom door, Aydan knocked on it. Maybe she was in there. Pressing her ear to the door, Aydan frowned. She couldn't hear anything at all.

Turning away from the door, the voice in the back of her head told her to open the door and check. Just to be sure.

So doing as the voice said, Aydan opened the bathroom door and peeked her head in. Looking over to the tub, Aydan thought her heart had just about jumped out of her chest and before she knew it she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

--

Chase was so bored it wasn't even funny. He didn't have anything to do. Dinner had been peaceful seeing as how their father had gotten called away to work and he had no homework. So he sat on the couch, flipping through the channels and not thinking about anything in particular.

His mind eventually wondered to Andie. A small smile crept onto his face. That girl was amazing, in every way shape and form. She made him happy and they'd only know each other for two days, soon to be three.

Picking up his phone, Chase was just about to dial he number when his phone began to ring. Frowning at the number he didn't recognize, Chase answered his phone wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Chase?" A frantic voice asked.

"Andie?" He asked. "Wait no, Aydan, what's wrong?"

"Chase it's Andie! She's--she---they're taking her to the hospital!" Aydan said in almost hysterics.

"Who's taking her?" Chase asked sitting up. "What's happened?"

"I found her in the tub, she was bleeding from her head, you've gotta get to the hospital now!"

Chase was on his feet in an instant searching everywhere for his shoes and cramming them onto his feet.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He said.

Hanging up the phone, Chase racked his brain as he wondered what the hell had happen. Telling Blake he'd be back without taking time to explain, Chase raced out to his car and hopped in.

He couldn't help but start to fear for the worse.

--

When Aydan and Sarah got to the hospital, Aydan could see her twin in the room across from the front desk. Doctors all around her, shining flashlights in her eyes and hooking IV's into her arms. Her skin was pale and her wet hair clung to face as the Doctors pushed it from the wound.

"Let's go sit down Aydan." Sarah said taking the girl by the shoulders and steering her away from the scene.

Aydan ripped herself free of Sarah's grasp.

"Don't touch me." She snapped.

Ignoring the look that Sarah gave her, Aydan began to pace the middle of the waiting room. Running her fingers through her hair, Aydan took out her phone and dialed a number that she'd just received hours earlier.

"Hello?"

"Shane?" Aydan murmured into the phone.

"Aydan?" Shane asked. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come to the hospital?" Aydan asked.

"I'm on my way." Shane replied.

Aydan stared at the phone in complete amazement. Shane hadn't needed an explanation or anything. She just told her she was on her way.

Slowly putting her phone into her pocket, Aydan caught sight of dirty blonde hair before she saw Chase appear from the crowd of people.

"Where is she?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet." Aydan replied taking a couple of steps back from him.

He was close and she really only wanted one person to be that close to her right now.

"Who are you?"

Both the teens turned to look at Sarah.

"Sarah this is Chase, Andie's boyfriend." Aydan said smirking at the happy look that crossed Chase's face when she referred to him as Andie's boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Chase." Sarah said shaking his hand. "I'm Sarah, Aydan and Andie's guardian."

"Not for long." Aydan murmured turning away from the woman.

Sarah sighed and Chase looked between the two women, he could sense the tension and didn't want to get into the middle of it.

"Do you guys know how Andie hit her head?" He asked.

Both of them shook their head.

"I just went to check on her and found in the tub." Aydan said.

Rubbing his face roughly, Chase took a seat and watched Aydan pace. Letting himself slip into his own thoughts.

But he hadn't been there long before someone else joined their group and Aydan hugged that person tightly.

"Hi Shane." Chase said nodding to her.

"Hiya Chase." Shane replied rubbing Aydan's back gently.

Chase tilted his head in a questioning manner and Shane shrugged.

"What's happened?" Shane asked gently prying the girl away from her so she could look her in the eye.

"We don't know, Andie must have hit her head and passed out in the tub." Aydan replied.

Shane nodded and hugged the girl again.

Aydan pulled away after a few moments and started to pace.

--

Andie didn't know where she was when she woke up. She was just certain about one thing.

There were people touching her.

Lots of people and it was people she didn't know. Her eyes snapped open and Andie began to struggle, failing her arms and legs. Hitting a couple of people in what felt like heads while other cried out and some of the hands left her for a second.

"Ms. West!" A voice said trying to calm her. "Ms. West I need you to calm down, you're fine, it's okay."

Andie wasn't listening. She didn't know these people. Where was Aydan?

Swing her arms and legs more, Andie managed to get herself up into a sitting position but was soon forced back down onto her back. It was then that she began to scream as long as she could. Hoping that Aydan was nearby and would come save her.

Her voice seemed to carry over all those that were trying to calm her and she arched her back hoping to roll either off the bed or get them to let go.

--

The commotion that was coming from Andie's room was soon starting to draw attention and when Aydan heard her name start to be screamed, she was pushing her way through the crowd before Sarah, Chase and Shane could even start to get up.

"Aydan! Aydan! AYDAN!"

Pushing people out of the way, Aydan reached Andie's room and sighed in frustration when she saw all the Doctors and nurses trying to restrain her sister from getting up.

"Move, get out of the way!" Aydan yelled pushing some of them out of the way.

"Ms. You can't be in here right now." A nurse said.

"She's blind!" Aydan yelled. "She doesn't know what's going on, where she is or who you guys are, that's why she's freaking out cause she can't see you! So BACK UP!"

At once, the Doctors and nurses started to move away from Andie. The moment that they were far enough away for her to get some air, Andie instantly started to calm down.

"Andie you're okay I'm here." Aydan muttered grabbing her hands and holding them tightly.

"Aydan?"

"The one and only." Aydan replied grinning.

She watched as Andie rolled her white eyes.

"What happened?" Andie asked.

"You almost drowned." Aydan whispered sitting on the edge of her bed. "I found you in the tub, bleeding from your head and under the water."

Andie brought one hand up to touch the back of her head and winced.

"Did you hit your head D?" Aydan asked.

"I--I don't know." Andie replied frowning. "I really don't."

Aydan turned around to look at a Doctor who tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"We need to wrap her head up," He said softly. "Will she let us?"

Nodding, Aydan turned back to her sister.

"The Docs have to wrap your head up sis." She said. "So no more fighting and let them do there job."

Andie stuck out her tongue.

"Be a good girl or I'll tell Chase he can go home."

Andie's face lit up.

"Chase is here?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes and he's very worried about you." Aydan said. "You know boyfriends tend to worry about their girlfriends when they get hurt."

"Shut up." Andie muttered. "Send him in."

"After you get your head wrapped up." Aydan said. "Then I'll think about it."

Andie put her sisters hand lightly but tenses up when suddenly the Doctor began to wrap her head up.

"Sorry," He said. "I should have warned you, that's my fault."

"It's okay." Andie said after a moment.

She sat perfectly still as the man wrapped her head up, only flinching when he got anywhere near the cut.

"It's going to take a while to heal but she should be out of here tomorrow." He said.

"Can I go to school?" Andie asked.

"Now that might be stretching it a bit." He chuckled. "We'll see how you feel in the morning."

Andie nodding, instantly regretting it because her darkness began to swim.

"No more nodding." She muttered to herself.

"I'ma go get Chase." Aydan said. "He's probably about ready to pass out from the wait."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up." She muttered.

--

Sure enough, Chase had taken up Aydan's job of pacing. He could tell he was making Sarah restless but he didn't care. What if something was seriously wrong with Andie? He had just started to sink into the thoughts of how bad this could be when Aydan returned to the waiting room.

"She wants to see you Chase." She said grinning. "She's across from the front desk."

Chase nodded and left the waiting room.

When he found her, she was sitting on the bed playing with her fingers. Her white eyes moving slowly from side to side.

"Took you long enough Boy Band." She said before could open his mouth to say anything.

Laughing, Chase shook his head.

"That still amazes me that you can do that." He said walking over to her bed.

Andie held out a hand for him and Chase gently took it. She pulled him close and hugged him.

Chase gently wrapped his arms around her and sighed into her wet hair.

"I need you to talk them into letting me go to school tomorrow." Andie murmured into his chest.

Chase laughed and shook his head.

"I won't." He said. "If the Doctors don't think you should then you won't be going."

"Chase!" Andie whined pouting up at him. "I wanna go."

Shaking his head, Chase cupped her cheek.

"You are the strangest girl I've ever met." He said softly.

"But I bet your glad to have met me." Andie teased smiling up at him cheekily.

Nodding Chase, kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea."

**Okay, this chapter was just making sure Andie's okay. Cause had she not been I think you guys would have killed me. Well I'm off to write the next chapter for Are You Afraid of the Dark. *sigh* Once I get that done I can update my newest story What The Fuck Have You Done lately. I'm actually really fond of that title lol I really love it.**

**A/N-Aydan, Sarah and Andie need to sit down and figure out how this whole moving thing is gonna go.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


End file.
